Pour Toujours
by Xx-LautnerPassion-xX
Summary: Depuis le tout début, Edward&Bella sont destiné à être ensemble. Mais, le destin peut parfois jouer des tours... Xx- Lemon. DarkStory. Pour des Lecteurs Avertis.-xX
1. Première Rencontre

_**Chapître 1: Première rencontre**_

POV Bella

DRINGGG! DRINGGG! DRINGG! J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et tatonnas la table de chevet afin d'y trouver mon cellulaire. Je l'attrapa et ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui en était l'interlocuteur. 

-Alice, Dis-je d'un voix endormie.

-Bonjour ma belle! Je voulais simplement te dire de ne pas oublier que samedi soir, je fëte mes 23 ans.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier? Tu dois au moins me le rappeller 3 ou 4 fois par jour.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. C'est simplement que je tiens vraiment a se que tu sois là!

-T'inquiète, je louperais ça pour rien au monde!

-D'accord et en même temps tu pourras rencontrer Jasper!

-Alice! Je ne veux plus être embarqué dans tes histoires de fou!

-Nahh! Je sens qu'avec Jasper c'est plus qu'un simple flirt. Je... Je crois que je l'aime

-0uais, 0uais... Lui répondis-je peu confiante.

-Bon, Faut que je te laisse. Mon Taxi viens d'arriver. À bientôt!

-C'est ça! Bye.

Je raccrochais en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cette Alice! A cause d'elle, j'allais devoir me tapper 3 bonne heures d'avion en plus d'une heure de route! Pourquoi était-elle d'habiter si loin? Forks! Non mais je rêve! Alice vivait dans cette petite ville miteuse que le 3/4 des gens de Phéonix n'en connaissaient même pas l'existance. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pour elle!

Je me retourna dans mon lit et poussa un long baillement. Je regarda l'heure sur mon cadran.

8:30. Et merde! J'allais encore être en retard au boulot. Je me leva d'un bon et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au passage, j'attrapa ma trousse se toilette.

Je me déshabilla, régla la température de l'eau et entra dans la douche. Je me dépêcha de faire ma toilette et sortis de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Je pénètra dans ma chambre et enfila les vêtements que je m'avais préparé la veille.

Je ne pris pas la peine de déjeuner. Je prenderais quelque chose à grignoter en de partir, je me regarda dans le miroir. J'étais vêtu d'un tailleur noir qui épousait mes formes à la perfection et je m'étais fait un chignon lâche. Je sortis de mon appartement, descendis les marches et fis signe à un Taxi. Je m'y engouffra et dicta l'adresse d'un café au chauffeur. Il me répondit qu'il savait où il situait et démarra. Il ne roulait pas assez vite à mon goût, mais de toute manière j'aillais certainement être en retard! Alors, je ne dis rien et me contenta de regarder la ville défiller sous mes yeux.

J'étais tant concentrer que je sursauta quand le chauffeur me dit qu'on était arriver. Je sortis un billet de 20$ et lui dit de garder la monnaie. Je sortis de la voiture pour entrer dans le café. Ils n'y avaient que 5 clients, alors je n'allais pas être obliger d'attendre très longtemps!

Se fut bientot à moi de commander.

-Bonjour, bienvenue au _**TerrasseCafé, **_que puis-je vous servire? Me demanda la caissière.

-2 expresso et une brioche èa la canelle.

-Ça fera 4.75$

Je paya, pris ma commande et sortis du café. Je regarda ma montre. 9:22. Ils me restaient 8 minutes pour marcher 3 longue rue et monté 2 étages. Finalement, j'allais peut-être pouvoir y arriver. Je me retourna pour me dirigé vers la rue et au même instant je percuta un jeune homme. Un des deux expresso se renversa sur sa chemise et ma brioche tomba par terre. Et bien! Comment commencé une bonne journée avec Isabella Marie Swan? Je levais les yeux vers l'homme en question. Il était grand et il avait des cheveux cuivré désordonné qui lui donnait une air assez sexy. Mais je crois que son charme résidait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. J'étais tant en admiration devant sa beauté que ses paroles me surprire.

-Non mais pauvre conne! Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention! Me dit-il en colère.

-Je... Je suis dé...Désoler Monsieur, bafouillais-je péniblement.

-0uais c'est sa! Tu peux te le foutre au je pense ton 'Je suis désoler'! .

Je baissais les yeux tant j' étais intimidé par cet homme.

-Fait donc plus attention! Combien tu penses que cette chemise m'a couté?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, Répondis-je en devenant de plus en plus rouge de honte.

-0uais Ben je peux dire qu'elle m'a couté les yeux de la tête et a cause de toi, elle ne vaut plus rien!

Ensuite, il me bouscula afin de continuer son chemin. Non sans avoir dit un nombre incommensurable de juron.

Je le regardais séloigner, abasourdis. Il pouvait bien être beau comme un dieu, il était ignoble, impolie, ingras et arrogant! Il avait tout pour se faire détester!

Je regardais ma montre. 9:26. Merde! J'avais encore perdu du temps. Je repris la route non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à mon déjeuner, qui étais applatis au sol.

Pendant tout le trajet, je pensais à cet homme. Il était en quelque sorte, fascinant. Oui, c'était ça! Il était fascinant. Le façon dont sa bouche se mouvant quand il parlait, la façon dont il agitait ses mains dans tout les sens, la façon dont il me ragardait... Mais bon! Cet homme grossier ne m'importait peu!

J'arrivais à __ avec seulement 5 minutes de retard, mais se fut assez pour que ma patronne le remarque.

-Mademoiselle Swan! Aboiya-t-elle

-0ui, madame Volturi? Lui répondis-je, jouant la carte de l'innocence.

-Dans mon bureau! Immédiatement! Dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

J'allais encore me faire passer un savon! Je l'envoirais bien se faire fouttre, mais j'avais besoin de se boulot. Alors, je me dirigea vers son bureau, avancant piteusement comme pour retarder l'innévitable. Je toquais et entrais dans le bureau.

-Madame, voilà votre expresso. Lui dis-je de faible voix, en le déposant sur le coin de son bureau.

-Bien. Me répndit-elle simplement.

Pas même un 'Merci'! Non mais je rêve! Je voulais lui en faire bouffer à cette pauvre garce!

-Je voudrais que vous rédigiez un rapport sur l'augmentation du profit du mois de janvier à celui de mars. Pour 15 heures Tapante! Est-ce bien clair?

-0ui, madame.

-Je suis vraiment énervé de vos écarts de conduite!

Écarts de conduite, Mon cul! Pensais-je sévèrement.

-Je suis désoler Madame. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-C'est ça! Et bien j'espère que vous dite vrai! Car un faux pas de plus, et c'est la porte! M'ai-je bien fait comprendre Mademoiselle swan.

-0ui, Madame Volturi. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais allé rédiger ce rapport.

-Bien! Vous pouvez disposer! Me dit-elle avec sa voix si hautaine!

Je sortis de son bureau, non sans me retenir de la traiter de tout les noms possibles.

Je m' assis à mon bureau et Souffla un bon coup. Cette conne m'exaspérait. Elle se croyait le maître du monde simplement car elle était la fille du Patron, Aro Voluri. Cette pétasse de Jane, je ne vous dit même pas toutes les choses immondes que je lui ferait si j'aurais la chance de me retrouver dans une ruelle, le soir, seule avec elle. Je secouais la tête, essayant de mettre mes rêves alléchants de côté afin de commencer à travailler. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et commenca le rapport.

Je m'affala sur mon canapé. J'étais épuisé! J'avais travailler toue la fichu de journée! Je n'avais même pas pris de pause dinner! Autant dire que je crevais de faim! Le pire dans tout sa, c'est que quand j'avais remis le rapport à Jane, elle ne l'avait même pas regarder! Elle l'avait tout bonnement laisser sur son bureau, en dessous de sa tasse de café! J'allais décidément la tuer! Mais bon, j'allais devoir mettre ce projet de côté, car je devais faire mes bagages pour Forks. Je pris le téléphone et commanda du chinois. En attandant, que ma bouffe soit livré, j'avais commencer à sortir des vêtements de mon garde-robe.

Ding!Dong!

Je me dépèchait d'allé appuyer sur le bouton afin que le livreur puisse monter en haut.

Peu de temps après, le livreur toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris rapidemment.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Éric.

-Salut! Ca va bien?

-0ui, toi?

-0ui, 0ui! Je fesais mes bagages pour Forks!

-Ah! D'accord! Alors, sa fait 9.45$

Je lui donna l'argent, pris mon repas et referma la porte. Érik avait toujours été un de mes bons amis. Nous étions été à L'école primaire et Secondaire de Phéonix, ensemble. Je crois qu'il m'avait toujours aimé mais il était trop gêner pour me l'avouer. J'étais bien contente qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, car il était simplement un ami pour moi.

J'ouvris le sac en carton et en sortis mon plat. Je mangea tout mes Ramens jusqu'à la dernère nouille! J'avais si faim. J'alla me préparé un café à la cuisine. Je le bu tranquillement en terminant de faire mes bagages.

Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!

Je tappa mon cadran afin qu'il se taise. Je ne voulais pas me lever! J'étais si bien sous la couette. Mais mon téléphone en décida autrement, car il se mit à sonner. Je grognais et pensais à laisser sonner, mais de toute manière, j'était déjà rveiller. Je me leva et alla décrocher.

-Salut ma Belle! Je te réveille?

-Non, Non... J'étais déjà debout. Mentis-je.

-Très bien! Alors, ton vol est à quel heure?

-Heuuuu. Attend que je regarde... 16:15!

-D'accord! Veux-tu que je viennes te chercher à L'aéroport?

-Non! Surtout pas! Jacob va venir me chercher.

-Hoooo... Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose Madame Swan? Dit-elle avec une voix rempli de sous-entendu.

-Non! Jamais de la vie! Jacob est mon ami d'enfance! Et d'ailleurs, c'est a cause de toi, si on ne se voit plus, lui et moi.

-Arrête de faire ta rabajoie! Il est mon demi-frère et LUI, il me soutient!

-Moi aussi je te soutiens, mais au point de déménager dans un trou perdu? Ça jamais!

-Bon, Bon, Bon! Mais franchement, j'ai beaucoup traversé d'épreuves difficiles, c'est tout à fait normale que mon qu'il souhaite à m'accompagner!

-Je sais! Mais te fait pas d'histoire! Il vient simplement me porter sa voiture. Apres il va avec Sam au magasin pour t'acheter ton cadeau de fête. Tu le connais! Toujours à la dernière minute!

-Ahaha! Bon, je te laisse! Finis de te préparé! Tu manques et J'ai hâte de te voir!

-Moi aussi. Bye. Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je retourna à ma chambre afin de me préparé.

-JACOB! Criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il me fit tournoiller dans les air. Nous riâmes comme des gossses, le jour de Noël.

-Tu m'as tant manquer ma Bella! Me dit-il en me redéposant au sol, mais en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point!

Il ressera sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai penser à toi, me dit-il en me regardant profondémment.

Je le regardais, perdue. Jusqu'à quel avait-il penser à moi? Cette question me vient à l'esprit je l'oubliais très vite, préférant profiter du moment présent!

-Tu va voir. Après cette fin de semaine, tu ne voudras plus jamais quitté Forks. C'est un chouette Coin, tu sais? Me dit-il, espérant que je reste au près de lui.

-Jake, soufflais-je. Je ne suis la que pour le weekend. J'ai le boulot à reprendre après.

-0uais, je sais. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Bon, c'est pas tout! Mais faudrait y aller!

-0ui. Lui répondis-je, en lui prenant la main.

Il pris ma valise de sa main valide et nous conduisit jusqu'à la voiture.

-Tu... Tu es sûre que tu ne préfére pas que je te raccompagne?

-Non! Non! Ne te donne pas tant de mal pour moi! Je vais me débrouiller. J'ai une carte pour me retrouver ainsi que mon cellulaire au cas ou!

-Bon, D'accord. Alors on se retrouve tentot! Garde-moi une place à côter de toi, à table.

-Bien sure! Maintenant, vas-y avant que les magasins ne ferment!

-0ui Chef! Me répondit-il fièrement avant de grimper au côter de Sam dans la voiture de se dernier.

Les gars partirent et je les regardais s'éloigner tout en leur fesant 'Au revoir' de la main.

Je pris mon cellulaire et appela Alice afin de lui dire que je venais de descendre de L'avion et que J'arrivais bientot.

Je pris le volant et conduisis lentement afin d'être dure de prendre le bon chemin. Malheureusement, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et je n'y voyais presque rien. Je continuais à rouler en me référent à la carte. Mais comme J'étais Isabella Swan, le malheur décida de s'acharné sur moi. La pluie commença à tomber violament. Je me dépêcha de fermer les fenêtres de l'auto pour ne pas mouiller les sièges. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orage devint de plus en plus violent. À un tel point, que je du m'arrêter car je n'y voyais plus rien. J'attendis environs 20 minutes afin que l'orage se calme, mais au contraire! Elle ne semblait que s'emplifier. Je me dis que je n'allais pas passer la soirée ici, alors je décida de continuer à rouler.

Mais lorsque je mis le contacts, le moteur ne fit qu'un bruit de grincement. Et voilà! En plus d'être sous la pluie battante, quand il faisait noir, le moteur ne démarrait même plus! Je pensais à aller jeter un oeil au moteur. Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien, car j'étais tout bonnement nul en mécanique. Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alice. Mais la sonnerie ne retentit pas. Je regardais l'écran de mon cellulaire quand je vis que je n'avais même pas de réseau! J'étais voué au malheur! Alice allait s'inquièrté si je n'arrivais pas. Et que dire de Jacob!

-Ho Là Là! Je suis dans la merde. Gémissais-je redoutant de passé la nuit dans la bagnole.

Tout d'un coup, les phares d'une voiture apparurent au loin. Je sortis donc dehors afin de faire signe au conducteur de venir m'aider. L'auto arriva et ralentit quand elle m'apperçut. Le chauffeur se rangea sur la droite. Il sortit de sa voiture et vint vers moi. Je n'arrivais qu'à distinguer ses yeux sous cette pluie torride. Son regard s'attardait au niveau de ma poitrine. Je suivis son regard et vue pourquoi il me regardait de cette façon. J'étais vétu d'une robe blanche qui M'arrivait èa mi-cuisse. La pluis l'avait rendu translucide et on pouvait voir mes sous-vêtments roses au travers du tissue. Le rouge me monta immédiatement au joue.

Il détourna son regard et s'approcha. De plus en plus qu'il avançait, de plus en plus je pouvais distinguer ses traits. Quand nous fûmes qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Je le reconnnu parfaitement et je suis certaine que c'était réciproque.

-Vous... Dîmes-t-on à l'unisson.


	2. Fruit du hasard

_**Chapître 2: Fruit du Hasard**_

_Il détourna son regard et s'approcha. De plus en plus qu'il avançait, de plus en plus je pouvais distinguer ses traits. Quand nous fûmes qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Je le reconnnu parfaitement et je suis certaine que c'était réciproque._

_-Vous... Dîmes-t-on à l'unisson._

-Ahaha! Éclata-t-il de rire.

-Mais qui a-t-il de si drôle? Lui demandis-je offusquer.

-Se qu'il y a de drôle? Je vais vous le dire! Je vous retrouve, vous. Alors que vous êtes la dernière personne que j'ai le goût de voir!

-Et bien, sachez que c'est réciproque!

-Qu'ais-je fais? C'est vous qui avez bousiller une de mes chemises, je vous rappelle!

-Peut-être, mais vous êtes ignoble, impolie, ingras et arrogant! Je me suis excusé et vous êtes parti en me bousculant!

-Impolie? Moi! D'accord! Alors je dis, bonne soirée sous la pluie battante. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais en prendre sur moi, car je ne voulais pas qu'Alice s'inquiète. Je respira un bon coup avant de le hélé!

-Attendez! Attendez!

Il s'arrêta et pivota sur lui-même.

-Quoi? Aboya-t-il.

-Je... Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je dois dire que depuis que je suis arrivé les emmerdes n'arrête pas de s'accumuler. Et... Et... J'ai besoin de vous.

Il fis semblait d'y réfléchir pour m'emmerder et me dit:

-Très bien. J'accepte vous excuse.

-Bien. Alors le problème est que ma voiture ne démarre plus.

-Je vais y jeter un oeil.

Il alla vers ma voiture, et ouvris le capo. Il tira sur un machin et en poussa un autre avant de refermer le capo.

-Voilà! Essayer de démarrer, pour voir.

J'obéis. J'inséra la clé et essaya de démarrer. Le moteur grinça mais fini par gronder.

Je sortis de la voiture en bondissant.

-Oh Mon dieu! Merci! Merci! Merci!

Il me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de moi.

-De rien...

-Isabella. Je m'appella Isabella.

-De rien Isabella.

-Et vous êtes?

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura:

-C'est un secret...

Je le regarda, bouche-bée!

Il se retourna et embarqua dans sa voiture avant de démarer en trombe. Je le regarda s'éloigner, ahuris. Cet homme était envoûtant, fascinant... Je repris les esprits assez rapidement et remonta dans la voiture. J'alluma le chauffage au mximum. J'étais frigorifier! La pluie m'avait complétement trempé! J'allais devoir me changer en arrivant chez Alice! Alice! Y merde! Je regardais l'heure. 9:30. J'avais déjà 40 minutes de retard et je n'étais pas encore arriver! Je ne savais même plus ou j'étais! Elle allait se faire un sang de cochon!

Je regardais la carte et me repéra assez facilement. Je démarra mais je ne roulais pas trop vite, de peur de rater la sortie.

POV Edward

Je gara ma voiture dans l'entré de la villa et marcha jusqu'au perron. Je sonnait à la porte. Se ne fut pas long qu'Emmett vint m'ouvrir.

-Salut, mon pote! Me dit-il, partant pour me faire une accolade. Il s'arrêta juste avant voyant que j'étais détrempé.

-Humm. 0uais!

-Mon dieu Ed! T'a pris une douche! Rigola mon meilleur ami.

-Très drôle... Non, j'ai aider une fille qui était en panne sur le bord de la route.

-Ah 0uais! Elle était mignone?

-Humm. 0uais, 0uais. J'y ai pas porter très attention. Mentis-je.

Car au contraire, je ne l'avais pas lacher du regard. Certe je n'avais été très subtile, mais quand j'avais vue son ensemble rosé en dessous de sa petite robe, j'avais littéralment figé. Cette fille était tellement bandante!

Emmett ossa les épaules avant de me dire:

-En tout cas, va te changer! Tout le monde est dans le salon!

-D'accord, je fais vite.

Je montai les marches et pris une chambre d'ami. J'y déposa mes valises et pris du linge de rechanges. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je ferma la porte et commença à me déshabiller. J'enfila mes nouveaux vêtements et me soulagea. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla déposer mon linges détrempé dans la chambre. Je descendis les marches et me dirigea vers le salon. J'allai salué tout le monde gaiement, quand je vis le visage apeuré de la copine de mon frère.

-Hummm. Ca va?

-0ui, 0ui me répondit ma belle-soeur. C'est... C'est que je m'inquiète.

-À propos de quoi?

Elle allait me répondre quand la sonnette retentit.

Elle se leva d'un bon et alla ouvrir. Je regardais qui étais à la porte. C'est alors que je l'apperçue.

POV Bella

Je m'étais retrouvé. Enfin! Je pouvais distinguer la demeure d'Alice! Je roulais lentement avant de me stationné dans l'entrée. Je me précipita sur le perron et sonna. Alice ouvrit la porte quelque seconde après!

-Ho Bella! Tu m'as tant fait peur! Me dit-elle en voulant m'enlacer.

-Humm. Alice! Attends! Je vais aller me changer! Je suis détrempé et frigorifié!

-Mais oui! Je suis une mauvaise amie, je ne te laisse même pas entré! Allez viens! Me dit-elle en me tirant le bras.

-Mais alors, comment il se fait que tu sois si trempe? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'allais lui répondre quand, tout à coup, je le vue. Lui! Il était bel et bien là!

-Humm. Alice je vais aller me changer! L'avertis-je en montant les escaliers.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà rendu en haut. Je pris la dernière chambre d'ami qu'il restait de libre. Je déposa mes valises et me changea rapidement, afin de me mettre au chaud. Je me recoiffa légèrement et me donna un petit coup de maquillage avant de rescendre. Dès que je fus arriver je salua tou le monde. Alice, son nouveau copain Japers, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Esmée, Carlisle. Quand se fut à son tour je le regarda.

-Bella, voici Edward. Edward, Bella. Nous présenta Alice.

-Ravie de te connaître, Bella. Me dit-il de sa voix suave.

-Ra...Ravie, Bégayais-je stupéfaite.

Le prénomé Emmett se leva et vint s'installer au côté d'Edward. Il nous dévisagea tour à tour. il haussa un sourcil et quand il compris enfin...

-Ah mais alors, c'était Bella la fille que t'a aider sur le bord de la route! S'exclama-t-il à forte voix.

-Quoi? Vous, vous connaissez déjà, demanda Alice.

-0ui. Bella est tombé en panne à environ 25 minutes d'ici et je me suis arrêté.

Le Jacob se leva et s'installa à mes côté.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, me dit-il en me déposant un baiser au sommet du crane.

Je vis qu'Edward serra les points et lança un regard noir à Jacob. Non mais pour qui, il se prenait celui-là!

Il eu l'air complétement perdu dans ses pensé. Il se racle bruyamment la gorge, comme s'il voulait l'attention. Je le regarda méchament avant de me collé davantafe à Jacob.

-A... Alors, toi et Bella, vous... vous êtes ensemble? Demanda-t-il sur un ton indifférent.

Jacob me regarda tendrement, comme s'il voulait que la réponse à la question d'Edward , soit affirmative. Je pris parole.

-N... Non. Jacob est mon ami d'enfance. Et il a suivi Alice quand cette dernière a déménager.

Je cru entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Edward, mais je devais surment alluciné!

-Et bien! Et bien! Pourquoi ne pas passé à table, dit Esmée de sa voix cristalline.

Nous commençâmes à la suivre quand la sonnete retentit.

-Tu attendais encore quelqu'un, demanda Jasper à sa compagne.

-Non! Je ne penses pas, dit Alice surprise, s'avançant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Non! Non! Non! Tu es la fêté! Je m'en occupe, la coupai-je dans son élant.

Elle me sourit avant de retourner à la salle à manger. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

-Bonjour Madame. Nous sommes désoler de vous importuner, mais c'est qu'il pleut comme jamais et nous sommes en moto.

J'asquissais, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait.

-Nous... Nous savons que cela est beacoup vous demander, mais il se fait tard... Me dit le jeune terriblement gêner.

Je le regarda, ne comprenant pas ou voulait-il en venir.

-Vous... Vous voulez une chambre? Dis-je en montant d'un octave.

Il me regarda embarassé, comme s'il me suppliait du regard.

-Si cela, n'est pas trop vous demander, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... ALICE! L'interpellai-je

Elle arriva précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Il y a?

-Cet homme et sa femme voudrait dormir ici, pour cette nuit. Il pleut beaucoup et ils sont en moto... Continuai-je jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'Alice et l'homme se dévisageaient.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lui demandai-je voyant bien qu'elle était troublé.

-Rien, Me répondit-elle précipitament. Je suis désoler monsieur, mais nous n'avons plus aucune chambre de libre.

-Hoo, dit-il désemparé.

C'est à se moment que Jasper arriva et demanda se qu'il se passait.

-Cet homme voudrait loger ici, pour la nuit. Il pleut violament et ils sont en moto. Mais il n'y plus aucune chambre de libre, L'informai-je de la situation.

-Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu n'aura qu'à partager ta coucher avec Edward.

Je le regardais incrédule, je ne connaissais Jasper que depuis 15 minutes et il me demandait de partager ma couche avec un inconnu? Parce qu'Edward Était bel et bien un inconnu pour moI!

-D'a...D'accord, Répondis-je malgré moi. Je n'appréçiais pas du tout cette situation.

-Bon et bien, tout est réglé! Entrez, fit-il au couple.

-Merci Monsieur...

-Jasper. Et voici ma copine Alice et Sa meilleure Amie, Bella. Venez, je vais vous présenter le reste de la bande.

Jasper s'éloigna avec le couple.

Je regardais Alice, incrédule. Elle était comme figé.

-Alice? Alice? Fis-je inquiete.

Elle me regarda, le visage emplit de peur. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle éclata en sanglot et s'éffondra dans mes bras.

-Viens, viens. Montons. lui dis-je essayant d'être la plus rassante possible.

Une fois rendu à l'étage, je l'entrenna vers ma chambre à coucher. Je nous fis pémétrer et ferma la porte à clé.

-Chuuuuut. Chuuuuuut. Essayais-je tant bien que mal de la rassuré.

Elle renifla bruyamment et me regarda. Elle avait les yeux rougis.

-Hooo, ma pauvre Alice! Pourquoi tu es en un état pareille?

-C'est... C'est...C'est lui, Mumura-t-elle d'un ton à peine audible.

Je la regarda, comprenant tout.

_**FLASHBACK (2 ans et demi au par-avant)  
**_

J'étais dans mon bain, relaxant. Il pleuvait comme pas possible. J'avais prévue rejoindre Alice au Parc, mais à cause de la température, nous fûmes contrainte d'annulé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle irait surment dans un bar, et ne rentrerais pas trop tard chez elle. Je lui avait souhaiter une bonne journée et m'était fait couler un bain. La salle de bian était innondé de bué. Il faisait tant chaud. J'adorais! Je bu une gorgé de vin rouge, M'en étant servi un, avant d'embarqué dans la baignore.

DING!DONG!

Et merde! C'était donc impossible de relaxer! Je me levai. furax! J'otais le bouchon du bain et m'entourra d'une serviette blanche.

-Un instant, cria-je en Sachant très bien que la personne ne m'entenderais pas.

Je me précipita vers l'entré et appuya sur le bouton pour dévérouiller la porte d'en-bas. J'attendis, impatiente d'entendre enfin le 'Toc Toc'.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

J'ouvris la porte dans un élan. Elle. Ell était là. Elle était quazimment inconnaissable dernière toutes ses naissances de bleu et toute ses coupures ensanglanter.J'étais tétaniser.

-A...Alice! Oh Mon dieu! Entre.

Je l'a fis pénétrer dans l'appartement et l'installa sur le sofa.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Je me précipita vers la salle de bain afin d'y prendre la trousse de premier soin . Je revins au salon muni de tout le nécessaire. Je m'assis à ses coté. Je commenca à désinfecter ses plaies et à couvrir ses bleu de glaces. Je fini le tout, en lui posant des bandages. Je la regarda, elle était dans un piteux états. J'étais très inquiète pour elle.

-Dit-moi, dit-moi se qu'il c'est passé, l'incitais-je.

-C'est lui... Lui... Dit-elle en sanglotant.

J'aurais tant voulu la prendre dans mes bras mes je lui aurai sans doute fait mal. Avec toutes ses blessures.

-Qui Lui?

-Mike. Me répondit-elle simplement.

-Mike? Ton ex petit-copain?

-0ui.

-Mais, mais ça se fait? Tu ne me l'as jamais présenter, mais tu me l'as toujours décris comme étant le bien incarnée.

-J'ai... J'ai menti. Il... Il me battait. Sanglotta-t-elle.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut. Continue.

-Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me disais que c'était une simple impasse. Mais non, ce ne l'était pas.

-Mais, alors, c'est lui qui t'a fait sa? Pourquoi? Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne lui parlais plus.

-0ui. Mais il m'a suivi. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien le prendre. Le fait que je le laisse l'a anéantie. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser, il m'aimait tant.

Je la regardais bouche-bée. Elle réfléchissait comme une femme battue. Car elle en était une. Et le pire c'est que je ne m'en avait jamais rendu compte.

-Alice ne dit pas sa. Regarde se qu'il t'a fait. Ne le prends pas en pitier, c'est un salo.

Pour seul réponse, elle renifla.

-Maintenant, tu dois appeller la police.

-Non! S'époumona-t-elle.

-Mais, Mais pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas le laisser filer comme sa! Tentais-je de la réveiller.

-Non, bella. Je n'en serais pas capable. Je... Je dois fuir.

-Mais...Mais non! Cela n'a pas de sens! Mon dieu Alice, réalise-tu au moins se que tu viens de dire?

-0ui. 0ui, je le réalise. Je dois partir et laisser mon passé à Phéonix. Je vais déménager, loin, très loin. Il ne pourra pas me retrouver.

-Mais... Mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas partir seule! Je viens avec toi!

-Non! Surtout pas! Tu as un bon boulot et tu commence tout juste une relation avec Paul!

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule! C'est hors de question!

-Jacob viendra avec moi.

Que pouvais-je faire de plus? Appeller la police à son insu? Certainement pas! Elle allait me tuer! Que devais-je faire? J'étais tant mélanger. Et si l'a laisser partir avec Jacob était la bonne décision? Était-ce la bonne?

Je la regarda tout en débattant dans ma tête.

-Je... D'accord. Lui répondis-je.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Oh Mon Dieu! Me terrifiais-je.

-Je sais.

-On dois le fouttre dehors. Voulais-je la convaincre.

-Non. On ne peux pas. Se serait trop suspect. Je... Je ne veux pas que Jasper soit au courant.

-Mais... Alice! Je ne comprends pas.

-Il... Il me verra comme une trainée par après.

-Mais bien sure que non, Jasper t'aime comme tu es.

-Bella, si seulement tu savais tout ce que j'ai fais. Je ne peux rien faire, Sinon Mike dévoilera mon passé à tous. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Oh! Pauvre Alice! Viens ici, Lui ordonnais-je en lui tendant mes bras.

Je l'enlenca fortement comme pour lui prouver toute la compation que j'avais pour elle. Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Chuuuuuuuut! Calme-toi. Viens, tu vas prendre un bon bain et après tu iras te coucher. Je dirais à tout le monde que tu as un gros mal de tête et que tu t'excuse de devoir t'absenter. Et puis, demain matin, lorsque que ce Connard sera partit, je viendrais te chercher. D'accord?

-0ui.

Je descendis les marches lentement. Je redoutais se moment. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. La conversation s'interrompit et tous me regardèrent.

-Hummm. Alice ne sera pas des notres pour se soir. Elle s'excuse, mais elle a une grosse migraine.

-Quoi? Mais c'est son annniversaire. Répliqua Jasper, qui se levait pour aller a l'étage.

-Non, Jasper! Reste assis. Elle... Elle veut que l'on profite de la soirée. On lui doit bien cela? Non?

-0ui, maugra tout le groupe.

De coin de l'oeil, je vis Mike se pincer les lèvres. Comme s'il regrettait la tournure des évènements. Si jamais il osait s'approcher d'Alice, je le démolissais!

-Bon! Moi j'ai faim! Et si on commençait à manger! Clamai-je fortement.


	3. Tension

_J'aimerai remercié tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et aussi ceux qui m'ont mis soit en favoris ou en alerte. Mais tout particulièrement Marie-loving-Edward & Sandrine50. Ça me fait très chaud au coeur. :) Pour répondre à un commentaire, j'aimrais tout simplement dire que c'est un peu iréelle, mais les fictions sont faite pour ça, non? Mais je ferais plus attention pour rendre le tout plus réaliste.Héhé! 8D Je vous remerci sincérement de me lire. _

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapître 3 : Tension**_

**POV Alice** _(Et oui! J'avais le gout de vous montrez tous ce qu'elle ressentait!)_

1:30 A.M. Je regardai mon cadran pour la énième fois. J'avais une faim de loup! C'était la seule puce dans l'idée de Bella. Elle n'avait pas penser à me monter de la nourriture, conclusion je mourrais de faim. Je n'avais pas fermer l'oeil depuis que je m'étais coucher. J'avais voulu, à de nombreuses reprises, descendre en bas et mangé un morceau. Mais je redoutais de le croiser. Pourtant je savais très bien que tout le monde était couché depuis une bonne heure!

Je me retournai pour m'assurer que Jasper dormait profondément. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il était tellement adorable. Cette simple vue de mon amour, me redonna confiance et de descendis du lit. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre en satin rose et sortis de la chambre à coucher. Je marchais dans le couloir à pas de souris, ne voulant réveiller personne. Je descendis les marches sans faire de bruit. Arriver au rez-de-chaussé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine dans l'intention de grignoter se qui me tomberait sous la main! J'ouvris la lumière afin d'y voir plus clair.

J'étouffa un cris avec ma main!

-A...Alice! Désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Me dt-il calmement.

-Que fais-tu là? Lui crachais-je.

-Je... Je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

Je le regardais, attendant de plus ample explication, car c'était sûre que son excuse était du bidon!

-Bon, d'accord! J'avoue! Je savais très bien que ton mal de tête était un prétexte pour m'éviter. Alors je suis déscendu ici, espérant que la faim te ronger et que tu viennes manger.

Je le regardais attentivement, que voulait-il de moi? Ne trouvait-il pas qu'il m'avait assez pourrit la vie?

-Alice, je suis désoler pour tout se que je t'ai fais. Je suis maintenant membre des Alcooliques Anonymes et je réalise tout le mal que je t'ai fais... Débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

-Tu réalise? Lui dis-je en modérant mon ton, ne voulant pas réveiller le monde à l'étage.

Il me regarda, piteux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu réalise! Je veux que tu souffre comme j'ai souffert, je veux que tu pleurs comme j'ai pleuré, je veux que tu sois anéanti comme je l'ai été! Dis-je avec rage pendant que mes yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

Il baissa la tête!

-TU es monstre! TU as pourrie ma vie! TU m'a battu! Et maintenant, TU regrettes?

-Je suis désolé, dit-il a peine audible.

Je ne sais pas d'où je puisais tout se courage, Peut-être de toute ces années de souffrances? Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, je lui pardonnerais.

-Va te faire fouttre Newton! Tu m'as bien compris? Il est trop tard pour s'excuser! Regarde! Lui ordonnais-je en autant ma robe de chambre.

Je me retrouvais nue devant lui, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'il voit les marques qu'il m'avait laisser. Il équarquilla les yeux en voyant les cicatrices des coupures sur mes cuisses, mes hanches et mes côtes.

-Tu vois ça! À cause de toi, je me déteste! À cause de toi, je me dégouttes. J'ai bien tenté de t'oublier, mais ces marques me rappelle toujours ton visage! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie, je veux ne t'avoir jamais connu, je veux que sois mort pour moi! En fait, tu l'es déjà! Car se n'est pas un humain qui m'a fait sa, non, C'est toi! Lui crachais-je au visage.

Je remis ma robe de chambre, me retournai et me dirigeai rapidement à l'étage. Je pénètra dans ma salle de bain, verouilla la serrure et m'écroulai. Les larmes que J'avais contenu, sortir d'elle-même. Je pleurai en silence. Je me promis que c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour lui. Demain, Mike Newton n'existerait plus pour moi.

**POV Edward**

1:30 A.M. Cela faisait plus d' heure que j'étais coucher au côté de Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou et Sa douce odeur de freesia emplissait la pièce. Sa présence me débousselait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. La première chose que j'avais penser d'elle était qu'elle était une chieuse de première. Mais depuis que je l'avais vue dans sa robe blanche détrempée, je ne pouvais plus M'empêcher de penser à elle de manière obsène. Elle se retourna dans son sommeille. Ses cheveux chatouillait me visage. Je fermai les yeux appréciant cette sensation. D'eux-même, mes bras enlencèrent son ventre. Je voulais les ôter, mais je n'en était pas capable. Comme si Bella était un aimant pour moi. En sentant son corps chand contre le mien, je me relaxai. Je commençais à m'endormir, tant j'étais bien. Tout d'un coup, elle se retourna et me giffla.

-Non, mais sa va pas la tête! Me dit-elle le plus bas possible .

Je la regardais, stupéfait. Je ne pus m'empécher de sourire en voyant ses cheveux tout emmêler.

-Non, mais arrête de sourire, pauvre con! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

C'est alors que pris compte se la situation.

-Je... Je ne sais pas? Et toi, pourquoi ma tu frapper?

-Parce que tu me touchais avec tes sales pattes!

Je pris un air piteux, elle n'avais pas aimer. Tandis que moi, j'avais adoré sentir sa présence à mes côté. J'allais m'excuser, quand ses lèvres s'écraèrent sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, pensant que j'allucinais. Mais voyant bien que c'était bien réelle, je mis plus d'empleur au baiser.

Ma main s'empara de sa nuque tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa hanche. Ses mains à-elle, se baladait tranquillement dans mon dos, me donnant des frisssons. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieur afin d'Avoir l'accès a ma bouche. J'entrouvit ma bouche et sa langue vint caresser la mienne. Notre baiser était comme un combat déchaîner. Je poussais déclicatement Bella afin qu'elle se retrouve coucher sous moi. Elle commença à se déhancher, créant une friction entre nos sexe. Je devint immédiatement dure. Elle du le ressentir car elle se colla plus a moi. Je gémissai quand elle quitta ma bouche pour m'embrasser le cou. Elle se releva et S'assis sur mes cuisses. Elle fit glisser sa langue le lond de mon torse, jouant de tant à autre avec ses dents.

Arriver à la hauteur de mon sexe, elle l'embrassa chastement. Ensuite, de ses doigts tremblant, elle pris le rebord de mon bas de pijama et me l'enleva. Je leva mes hanches afin de l'aider. Je me retrouvai nu, mon sexe en érection devant ses yeux gourmants. Elle s'empressa d'enlever son chandail et son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Elle se retrouva donc seulement avec sa petite culotte. Je l'a fis s'allonger et de mes dents, je lui enleva sa dernière barrière. Je grognais en voyant son sexe luisant épiler. Je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa l'engoureusement. Ensuite, je fis glisser ma langue le long de son cou. Arriver à sa poitrine , je commenca à sucer son mamelon droit et malaxa son sein gauche d'une main. J'inter-changea afin de ne pas faire de jaloux. Je devins de plus en plus exiter à l'entendre gémir. Je n'en pouvait plus de cette torture. J'attrapa un condom dans mon porte-feuille et l'inséra sur mon sexe durci. J'allais la pénétrer quand on entendit quelqu'un monter les marches à toutes vitesses, une porte claquer et des pleures étouffés. Bella se leva d'un bon et remit son pijama.

-Où vas-tu, lui demandais-je décu de n'avoir pu accomplir mon désir.

-Voir Alice. Me répondit-elle simplement en quittant la chambre.

C'était donc Alice qui pleurait, mais comment Bella pouvait-elle le savoir? Je me posait milles questions mais bon! Je n'avais même pas de réponse, alors sa ne servait à rien. Je regardais mon sexe douloureux. J'appréciais beaucoup Alice, mais elle m'avait priver de mon souhait le plus fou! J'allai être obliger de m'auto-sastifaire. J'otait la capote et me Dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris la lumière et ouvrir l'eau de la douche. J'entrai sous l'eau chaude. Je mis une main sur le carrelage et mon autre sur mon sexe. Je commença de lent mouvement de va et vien. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant cette sentation. Je m'imaginai que c'était Bella qui M'entourait, et non ma main. Je la voyait gémir sous les sentations que je lui procurait. J'accélèra le rythme tout en grogant. J'arriva très vite à mon apogé et vint violamment contre les paroies de la douche. Je rinça ma semance et la fit disparaître. Je resta quelques minutes sous l'eau, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire.

Je fermai les robinets et sortit de la douche. J'attrapa une serviette et l'entourra autour de ma taille. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis bella, assise sur le lit, perdue dans ses pensée. Je me raclai la gorge afin de signaler ma présence. Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers moi. Elle balaya mon torse nu de ses yeux avant de secouer la tête.

-Je...Je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure. Me dit-elle.

Alors, elle regrettait. Mais quel con je faisait! Bien sûre qu'elle regrettait! Pour elle, je n'était que sale type qui avait le goût de baiser.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigea vers mon pijama, qui était par terre. Je l'enfila rapidement et m'assis, dos à elle, de l'autre côter du lit.

-A...Alors, Comment va Alice?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Elle m'a dit que tout allait bien et de ne pas m'inquièter. Alors je suis revenu, mais tu avais filer sous la douche.

Pour seule réponse, je soupira. Je sentis le matelas bouger, signe quel approchait. Je retins mon souffle en sentant ses lèvres sut mon omoplates. Alors se n'est pas le fait de s'avoir laisser aller qu'elle regrettait, mais qu'elle soit parti. Je me retournai et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles bougèrent à l'unisson. De ma langue, je demandai la permission de forcer la barrière de ses dents. Elle m'accorda l'accès. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément jusqu'à se que notre souffle nous empêche de continuer. Parcontre, je gardai mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je ne m'attaidai pas trop à sa poitrine, bien qu'elle soit alléchante. Je me dirigeait tout de suite vers mon but. Je lui retirai sa petite culotte et me mis à embrasser son pubis. Je glissai mon doigt le long de sa fente humide. Je grognai tant elle était tremper. Poussé par mon instint, je fis pénétrer 2 doigts en elle. Elle gémissa fortement. J'appochais de plus en plus ma langue de son clitoris, sans jamais le touché. Se qui fit qu'elle grogna de mécontentement. Je souris contre sa peau laiteuse et, enfin, je licha son clitoris. Elle se cambra sous les sentations, que je devinais divines, que je lui procurait. Je m'activai dessus. Le lécha, le mordant, l'aspitant. Bien vite, je sentis ses parois intimes se resseré auto0ur de mes doits. J'accélérai donc mes mouvements, ce qui l'amena au 7 ciel. Elle Mordis un oreiller, afin de retenir ses cris. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, pendant se tant je cherchais un condom.

-Et merde! Jurai-je

-Quoi?

-Je n'ai plus de préservatif. En as-tu?

-Non. Mais je prends la pilule et je suis clean.

-Moi aussi. Alors...

Elle hocha la tête. En fait, j'étais bien content qu'il n'y ai plus de condom, car j'allai vraiment pouvoir ressentir son antre chaud autour de ma queu. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux gourmants. J'enlevai mon bas de pijama, tandis qu'elle enleva son t-shirt et sa brassière. Je m'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle contre ma bouche. De ma main droite, je dirigea mon sexe vers son entrée. Je la regardais, comme pour avoir l'autorisation. Pour réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Sans était trop. J'entrai en mal, centimètre par centimère. Nous poussâmes, tous les deux, un soupir de bien-être. La sentation de chaleur autour de mon sexe était paradisiaque! Je commençais à me mouvé en elle, à un rythme soutenu. Elle leva les hanches, afin de me donner un meilleur accès. J'accélèrai le rythme. Nos peau claquait quand elle se rencontrait. Bien vite, ses paroies se ressèrèrent autour de ma queu. J'acélérai de plus en plus. Le main viens au point de liaison de nos corps. J'écrasai mon pouce sur bout de chair et le tourna sur lui-même. Elle explosa, se qui me conduit à ma propre jouissance. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, afin de retrnir nos cris. Quand nous fûmes calmer, je me retira d'elle et roula sur le côter. Elle accota sa tête sur mon torse et Nous nous endormîmes paisiblement.


	4. Retour au quotidien

_Je sais que je poste très souvent, mais je suis sûre que se n'est pas tant déplainsant! :) C'est que les vacances viennent de commencer et je suis encore en recherche d'emploie pour l'été. Malheureusement, dès que je trouverais un boulot, ou que l'école recommencera, je posterais moins souvent. Mais je vous promets de poster au moins une fois par semaines. Alors, en entendant, régalez-vous!_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapître 4 : Retour au quotidien**_

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que j'avais quitté la villa. Trois jours que j'avais repris le boulot. Trois jours que j'espérais revoir Edward. Mais comme on le dit, c'est dans les moments où s'en attend le moins, que l'inévitable arrive. Il faut croire, que j'apprédais trop le moment de le revoir. J'arretai donc de penser à lui et me concentra sur mon travail. Il fallait que je rédige l'inventaire des produits vendu. Je commençais donc à fouiller dans la montagnes de paprasses qui régnait sur mon bureau. Je trouvais difficilement les formulaires dont j'avais besoin, mais réussis tout de même.

Ça me prit toute la foutu journée afin de compléter l'inventaire. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ce boulot de merde et de cette garce de Jane Volturi! Le pire c'est qu'elle n'appréciat même pas le mal que je me donnais pour rédiger tout ces rapports, inventaires, bulletins et formulaires! À chaque fois, elle avait quelque chose à me reprocher. J'inspirai un bon coup et toquai à la porte de son bureau. Quel ne fût pas la surprise de la voir les cheveux en batailles et le rouge à lèvre légèrement décalé. Décidemment, son ''boulot'' d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Je voulais pouffer de rire mais me fis pression pour ne pas dire de commentaire.

-Voici l'inventaire, Madame Volturi. Dis-je en lui tendant le dossier.

-Bien. Vous n'avez qu'à me le donner.

Je lui remis et m'éclipsa dans mon bureau. Une fois que la porte fût bien refermer, je parti à rire comme une gamine. Je riais à un tel point que j'avais les larmes aux yeux et des crampes à l'estomac.

-Ma patronna s'envoit en l'air dans son bureau, pensai-je. Oh mon DIeu! Quelqu'un arrive à la supporter!

Je pouffa une nouvelle, en pensant à cette conclusion. J'enfilai ma veste, pris mon sac à main et quitta le bureau. Je pense que c'était la prmière fois que je m'amusais au bureau. Certe, cela avait été d'une courte durée, mais bon! J'avais quand même ris après cette journée merdique. Dehors, je fis signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. J'embarqua à l'arrière et donna mon adresse au chauffeor. Après une vingtènes de minutes, le taxi s'arrêta devant chez moi. Je paya et sortis. Je dévérouilla la porte et monta les escaliers. Je fus soudain prise d'un vertige. Je m'arrêtai et m'assis sur les marches pendant un moment. Quand le malaise fût passer, je me relevai tranquillement et continua mon chemin. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartemenet et m'y engouffrai.

-Ouf! Mais c'est qu'il fait chaud ici! M'exclamai-je.

J'allai dans la cuisine afin de m'assurer que l'air clématiser fonctionnait. Je constata qu'elle était bel et bien en marche. Je régla donc la température à un niveau plus frais. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop chaud pour attendre que la chaleur redescendre. Alors j'ouvris le congélateur et en sorti un pot de crême glacé à la vanille. Je m'en mis dans un bol et m'installa devant e téléviseur. Je changeais toujours de poste, ne trouvant rien de bon. Je m'emmerdais littéralement! Je finis mon bol de crême glacé et étègnis la télévision. J'allai mettre la vaisselles sales dans le lavabo. Je tournais en rond. Je n'avais rien à faire et je ne voulait pas M'empiffrer de n'importe quoi. Je quitta donc mon appartement à la recherche d'un bon petit resto. Je marchai pendant une bonne heure avant de m'arrêter devant un petit bistro chic. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur et m'assis à une des tables vacantes. Un serveur vint me porter un verre d'eau et me donna le menu. Je bue une gorgé et commença à feuiller le menu. Poisson, canard, roti de palette, côte lever, poulet au citron... Il n'avait donc décidemment rien qui me tentait. Je pris quand même une soupe aux légumes en me disant que je n'avais pas marcher plus d'une heure pour faire demi-tour. Je commanda ma soupe et demanda un verre de vin rouge au serveur. Il me l'apporta rapidement. Je commençai à boire. Je me relaxai et j'étais bien. 15 minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva avec ma commande. J'huma mon souper. Ce que ça sentait bon! Je mangea gloutonnement, tout en ayant l'air civiliser. Le serveur me proposa la carte de désert aini qu'un café que je refusa. Je me levai et déposa 25$ sur la table. Je quittai les lieux.

Une fois, dehors, je frissonais. Il fesait assez sombre et il y avait une légère brise. Je me dépècha de marcher jusqu'à mon appartement.

3:30 A.M. Je me levai précipitamment, encore. Je marchai le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'accroupis devant le toilette et vomi bruyamment. J'avais si mal au coeur! C'était quoi? La sixème fois que je me levai pour aller vomir? Le mal de coeur disparut aussi soudainement qu'il avait apparut. Je tira la chasse d'eau et me regarda dans la glasse. J'avais une salle mine. Des cernes lorgnaient mes yeux, mes cheveux avaient l'air gras, J'avais la bouche crispé. Je n'étais pas à mon meilleur jour. Je me brossa les dents, voulant oter se goût abominable de ma bouche. La tâche accomplie, je retourna au lit. Je me retourna quelque fois pour enfin m'endormir.

Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!

J'éteignis mon cadran. Je ne pouvais pas aller travailler dans ma condition. J'avais mal à la tête, des hauts le coeur fréquent et j'étais terriblement fatiguer. Je cherchai mon portable et appella à mon travaille.

Dring!Dring!Dring!

-Bonjour, ici Heidi Volturi de .

-Bonjour Heidi. C'est Bella Swan du 8ième étage.

-0ui, Madame Swan, Que puis-je pour vous?

-Pourriez-vous avertir Madame Jane Volturi de mon absence au bureau pour la journée.

-Bien sûre. Quel est la cause de votre absence.

-Je suis malade.

-Très bien. J'inscrirai cela dans votre dossier et en informerai Madame Volturi.

-Merdi Heidi. Au revoir.

Je raccrochai et déposa mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Je me rendormis presque aussitot.

DRING!DRING!DRING!

Je jura et me retourna pour prendre mon portable.

-Allo, Répondis-je de ma voix endormie.

-Bella, c'est Alice. Ca va pas?

-Non, pas trop. Je crois avoir fait une indigestion.

-Yiouuuuuuuuuu. Tu as dégobiller?

-Oui! Et souvent! Mais la sa va mieux.

-D'accord. Mais si ça recommence, vas voir le médecin.

-Oui, maman!

-Très drôle! Fit-elle sarcastique.

-Alors, quoi de bon?

-Et bien, avec Jasper, on vas partir pendant une semaine à sa maison au bord de la plage.

-Hummmm! Très romantique.

-Oui, je sais! J'en pince vraiment trop pour lui!

-Alors, sa marche bien?

-Oui, que trop! Bien sûre, on a des petits accrochages par-ci, par-là, mais en générale, C'est l'amour fou!

-Tu m'en vois ravie! Mais... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet, mais... Est-ce que Mike a refait surface.

-Non. Et c'est mieux de rester ainsi. Je veux vraiment l'oublier. J'aime Jasper plus que tout et je sens que se n'est pas dû pour s'arrêter.

-D'accord. Mais s'il arrive quoi que se soit, tu me téléphones!

-Bien sûre!

-Il est quel heure, dit-moi?

-18h. Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir... Bon je vais y aller ma chouette. On se rappelle.

Je raccrochai. 18h! Mon dieu! J'avais dormi toute la journée!

Je m'étirai péniblement et me levai. Une bonne douche me ferai surment du bien. Je quittai ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je réglai la température de l'eau et entra sous la douche. Je restai inerte pendant un moment, laissant simplement l'eau couler sur ma peau. Mes muscles se détendait peu à peu et j'étais bien. Après un bon moment, je décidai de commencer à m'activer. Je me lava les cheveux, le corps et le visage. Quand je n'eu plus rien à faire, je fermai les robinets et sortit. Je m'entourai d'un drap de bain et me regarda ddans le miroir. J'avais repris des couleurs, certes! Mais j'avais la peau tendu sur les os. J'avais l'air fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je sortis ma brosse à dent de la pharmacie et commenca à me brosser les dents. Par la suite, je regagnais ma chambre à coucher et me sortis un beau pijama bleu foncé. Je l'enfila et alla me poster devant mon ordinateur. Je pris mes courriels et flocha toutes les publicités. Ensuite je l'éteignis et alla partir la radio. _California Gurls _de _Katy Perry_ battait de son plein . Je montai le son et commenca à bouger. BIen vite, je fus complétement dans mon monde. Je sortis un balais pour faire un peu de ménage, il fallait dire que j'avais quelque peu négliger la propreté. Après avoir balayer toute la maison, je fis la vaisselle, nettoya les planchers, lava les draps et la salle de bain. Pour dire, qu'après tout sa, J'étais totalement épuiser!

Je décidai d'aller me coucher, car demain, je devais aller travailler.

J'attendais avec impatiente que tout mes documents soient imprimés. J'étais là, à marcher en rond, dans la salle d'imprimerie. Le signal annoncant que la machine avait terminer, retentit. Je pris toute mes feuilles et me dirigea vers le bureau de ma patronne. Je toquai trois fois. Pas de réponse. Je retoquai, un peu plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. J'entrouvis donc la porte. Personne. Je poussais la porte en grand et entrai dans le bureau. Je posai les papiers sur le bureau de Jane et je m'appretai à resortir quand je fus attirer par la baie vitrer. Je jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait abondamment. C'était vraiment magique de regarder la 'scène' de haut. On voyait la pluie tomber avec fraqua sur les toits des immeubles un peu plus bas. Je sursautai quand j'entendis sa voix.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je... Je venais simplement porter des documents sur votre bureau et j'ai été attirer par la belle vue.

-Et bien, retourner donc admirer votre belle écran d'ordinateur. Au boulot!

-Oui Madame. Je suis désoler.

Je sortis la tête basse, regardant le sol. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention davantage. Une fois la porte de mon bureau refermé je poussa un long soupire. Cette garce M'empoisonnait la vie. Je n'allais pas pouvoir la tolérer bien longtemps. Surtout que j'étais surment dans mes SPM car j'avais mal au ventre et mes nerfs étaiens à vife! Je m'assis sur ma chaise et conmmenca à travailler. Il ne me restait qu'une heure trente, et ensuite, je serais libre!

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Veuillez-vous asseoir.

Je pris place sur la chaise qu'il me présentait.

-Alors, vous êtes ici pour?  
-Et bien, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai mal au ventre, comme si j'allais avoir mes règles, sauf que je ne les ai pas. Et puis, je ne dors pas beaucoup, car je me leve pendant la nuit pour aller vomir.

-Avez-vous mangez quelque chose, à répétition, qui aurait pu crée une indigestion.

-Non.

-Et, prenez-vous des médicamment, de l'alcool ou de la drogue.

-Non!

Il devait être vraiment con! Non mais si je prenais de la drogue, je n'irais surment pas chez le docteur, de peur qu'il appelle la police.

-Et, vous dites que cela dure depuis une semaine.

-Environs.

-Bien. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et en attendant les résultat, je vais vous prescrire des anti-vomisseurs. Suivez-moi.

Il me fit asseoir sur un fauteil bleu poudre et sortis son matériel. Il me mit une sangle autour de mon bras et piqua juste en dessous. Il remplit 3 fioles. Par la suite, Il sortit un lingette et désinfecta la plaie, avant d'y poser un pensement.

Je me leva, mais me rassis aussitot.

-Vous allez bien?

Je ne répondis pas, tourna la tête et vomi dans la poubelle. Je releva, empourprée,

-Pardon.

-Non. Ne vous en faite pas. Rester allonger quelques minutes, je vous apporte quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Il partit pour revenir quelque seconde plus tard, muni d'un jus d'orange et de biscuit sec.

-Tenez.

Je le remerçiai et commença à manger. Il me tendit un papier, que je devinai être la prescription.

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller au comptoire et ils vous la donneront.

-Merci, dis-je en me levant.

J'en conclue qu'il n'avait pas foie en moi, car il me tint le bras solidement. Comme s'il avait peur que je retombe.

DRING!DRING!DRING!

-Allo?

-Salut Alice, c'est Bella.

-Salut ma chouette! Ca va mieux?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, non. Hier je suis aller chez le docteur et il devrait me rappeller demain pour me donner les résultats de ma prise de sang.

-D'accord.

-Sinon, toi, tes vacances en amoureux?

-C'était géniale! Le matin Jasper m'apportait le petit déjeuner au lit. Ensuite, on se bagnait à la plage et on soupait quand le soleil se couchait. Je vais te sensurer se qui se passait la nuit, mais sache que c'était divin!

-Et bien, on dirait que madame à pris son pied!

-Je... Attends un peu, Jasper vient d'arriver du boulot!

J'entendis tout de même en sourdine se qu'il se passait.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit- Alice.

-Salut ma chérie.

Une pause, se qu'il signifiait qu'il devait s'embrasser. J'entendis Alice rire.

-Jasper, non! Pas tout de suite, je suis au téléphone avec Bella. Rit Alice.

-Je ne peux attendre, grogna-t-il.

J'entendis des gémissements.

-Attends, je vais raccrocher. Répondit-elle essoufflé. Bella?

-Oui.

-Hummm. C'est que Jasper vient de m'annoncer que... Qu'on allait souper chez ses parents. Alors...Hummm... Je dois aller me préparer. C'est ça! Je dois aller me préparer!

-D'accord. Alors Au revoir.

-Bye.

-Oh! Alice! N'oubliez pas de vous proteger dis-je avant de raccrocher.

C'était incroyable. Ça faisait environ une semaine et demie que j'avais vue Alice, et elle me manquais déjà. Il allait falloir que j'y retourne bientot, car je n'allais pas pouvoir survivre sans elle.

DRING!DRING!DRING!

Je décrochai.

-Salut Alice, dit-moi! Jasper est un vrai Chaud Lapin!

-Heuuu. Madame Swan, ici le Docteur Crowley.

Je devins rouge de honte.

-Oui. Oui! Bon... Bonjour Monsieur Crow... Crowley! Bégayais-je.

-Je vous appelle pour votre test sanguain.

-Déjà? M'esclamai-je surprise! Mais ça ne fait que 24h.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est que l'on a découvert quelque chose.

Mes mains devinrent instantannément moites. Je m'attendait au pire. J'avait choppé le SIDA? L'Hépatite B? J'avais un cailliot?

-Vous...Vous...

-Je quoi docteur! M'impatientai-je.

-En faite, c'est... Félicitation! Vous êtes enseinte.

-Je...Je quoi? M'écriai-je.

-Vous êtes enceinte madame Swan. Arrêter de prendre les anti-vomisseurs, car cela pourrait causer du tord au bébé. Si vous voulez, je peux vous conseiller un très bon obstétricien.

-Ça... Ça va aller. Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Je raccorchais sans même qu'il puisse me répondre. Enceinte... Je m'éffondra sur mon canapé. J'allais devoir rappeller Edward. Mais le problème c'est que je n'avais pas son numéro. Nous avions oublier de nous les échanger chez Alice. Alice! Mais oui! Je composais son numéro rapidement. Ça sonnait mais ne répondait pas. J'appellai donc à sa maison. J'étais désespérer à la troisième sonnerie et J'allais raccrocher quand quelqu'un répondit.

-Allo, fit Alice Grognone.

-Alice, c'est Bella, Fis-je paniquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai besoin de numéro d'Edward.

-Edward? Mais pourquoi.

-Parce que! Allez donne-moi son Fichu numéro. Dis-je en m'énervant pour la toute première fois contre Alice.

-Hummm. Attends un peu. Jasper! C'est quoi le numéro d'Edward?

Elle me donna le numéro et raccrocha. L'heure fatidique était arriver. Je composais le numéro d'Edward. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Allo?

-Bonjour Edward, c'est Bella.

-Bella? Mais, mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone.

-J'ai... J'ai appeller Alice.

-Mais bien sure! J'aurais du y penser de l'Appeller pour te demander ton numéro. Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir oublier de le prendre à Forks. J'espérais te croiser Près du _**TerrasseCafé**_, mais je ne t'y ai jamais vue.

-Oui, je sais. La dernière fois, on s'était vue, car je m'étais lever en retard. Mais ce n'est pas sa qui est important. J'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi, le plus vite possible.

-Hummm. D'accord. Je peux être là dans 50 minutes.

-Merci!

Je lui donnai l'adresse et raccrochai. Enceinte... Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Et comment c'était arriver! Je prenais la pilule pourtant! Je me levai du canapé et débarassa se qui trainait ici et là. Un bout d'une heure la sonnerie retentit. J'appuyais sur le bouton et attendis qu'Edward toc à la porte.

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Il était là, devant moi. Plus beau que jamais. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un bouquet de rose rouge. Je ne devais pas très bien paraître à ses côtés! J'avais un jeans et un pullo noir et je m'étais coiffer d'un chignon lâche.

-Entre. Lui dis-je.

Il me tendit le bouquet de fleur et je le remerçiai. Je lui dis de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que j'allais mettre les fleurs dans un vase. En même temps, je lui préparai un café.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant la tasse.

-Merci, me répondit-il tout sourire.

Je m'assis sur le sofa en face de lui. Je commençai à torturer mes mains.

-Alors... Commença-t-il. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne chez toi à 21h un soir de semaine?

-C'est... J'ai un aveux à te faire.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as un petit ami, car je vais avoir le coeur brisé.

-Non, je... Je suis célibataire. Lui souris-je.

-La chose... C'est que... Hummmm... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver... Mais...

J'inspirai profondémment et me lançai.

-Je suis enceinte.


	5. Réaction

_Merci à tous pour ces reviews plus qu'encouragent. Il faut dire que c'est compliquer de garder l'inspiration en écrivant très souvent! Mais je pense que la plupart de mes idées futures se tiennent debout. Je suis en plein débat, dans ma tête, sur la direction que l'histoire prend. Soit je la mets Dark ou je mets plutôt des petits pépins ici et là. Je ne sais pas se que vous en penser, mais moi j'ai un penchant pour le côté Dark. : )_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapître 5: Réaction**_

**POV Edward**

_-Je suis enceinte._

Quand elle m'avait appellé, je m'étais imaginé tout sauf ça. Au début, j'avais cru que j'allucinais, mais à voir son expression sur son visage, c'était bien réel. Elle avait le regard vide et éteint. Ses beau yeux bruns chocolats, de nature, étaient ternes. Ses joux étaient creuses et encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un ride d'inquiétude régnait entre ses deux yeux. C'est alors que je réalisais qu'elle attendait une réponse. J'aurais bien voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortis de ma bouche. Et le pire était que je ne savais même pas quoi penser. Je me leva d'un bond et me mis à faire les cents pas, silencieux. D'un coup, je m'arreta net, et la regardai. Des larmes perlaient le longs de ses joux. Cette image d'elle me fit l'effet d'un cou de poignard. J'aurais voulu réagir et la serrer dans mes bras, mais ne le fit pas. À la place je dis d'un ton qui me semblait sec:

-Es-tu sûre de se que tu affirmes?

Elle me regarda, comme si j'étais un extraterreste. Ses yeux étaient inquisiteurs, comme si elle essayait de déchirffrer se que je venais de dire. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de pleur avant de se lever prestament.

-Quoi? Si je sûre d'être enceinte? Me dit-elle rageuse. Mais non, C'est une blague! Une simple putain de connerie que je te dis là! Continua-t-elle, en me lançant des éclairs. Je t'ai simplement appeler chez moi pour qu'on baise sauvagement! Tout mes maux de ventres, mes nausées matinales, mes sautes d'humeurs, mes bouffés de chaleur sont une simple mascarade! Cria-t-elle. Non mais tu penses sérieusement que je t'aurais dis ça, si je n'en saurais pas sûre? Sâche que je me suis faite faire une prise de sang, et que quand mon médecin m'a téléphoné, je t'ai tout de suite appelé! Alors pour qui tu te prends de me dire ça? Tu ne vois pas dans quel états je suis? Et tout ça, à cause de toi! C'est toi qui m'a mis ça dans mon ventre, je te rappelle! Me dit-elle, déchaîné.

Je regardai, éberluée. Elle était complétement pompé à bloc! Non mais putain! Je lui avais simplement posé une fichue question! Et elle, elle en faisait une montagne! Si le problème n'avait pas été aussi important, je me saurais retourné, non sans l'avoir envoyé baladé au préablable, et aurais pris la porte. Mais vue la situation, je la laissais parler, ne l'écoutant que d'un oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était enceinte! Elle m'avais bien dit qu'elle prenait la pilule? J'étais vraiment dans la merde! Car si elle se faisait avorté, je subirais les foudres d'Alice. Et si elle le gardais, j'allais devenir père et j'allais devoir prendre mes responsabilités. Mes seulements, voudrait-elle que je les prenne? J'étais complétement absorbé dans mes pensés que c'est seulement en lui jetant un cou d'oeil, que je vue qu'elle s'était éffondrer sur le canapé et qu'elle sanglotait. Je figeais instantannément. Qu'étais-je sensé faire? La prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que les larmes ne servait à rien? Elle me repousserait, sans nul doute. Mais si je la laissais pleurer, devant mes yeux, Etait-ce une meilleure chose à faire? Sans contesté, c'était la pire idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit jusqu'à présent. Pendant que je débattais intérieurement, mais yeux se posèrent sur vieille guitare sèche, probablement inutilisé depuis un bail. Une éclair me traversa l'esprit. Je me dirigeai vers la guitare et la passa en bandouillère sur mon épaule. Je m'approcha de Bella, qui pensais probablement que j'étais encore en face d'elle. Je débutta les premiers accords d'une de mes compositions personelles. C'était une de mes préférés.

_(Xx-J'ai décider de faire la traduction moi-même, détestant celles de internet qui sont faite mot pour mot. Je vous conseille de faire jouer la chanson pour le restant du chapître. P.S. Je ne pense pas qu'aucunes de vous à penser à ce qu'Edward allait faire! :D -xX)_

I should never think (Je ne devrais jamais penser)  
What's in your heart (À ce qu'il y a dans ton coeur)  
What's in our home (À ce qu'il y a dans notre maison)  
So I won't (Donc, je ne le ferai pas)

You'll learn to hate me (Tu apprendras à me haïr)  
But still call me baby (Mais continue de m'appeller 'bébé')  
Oh love (Oh, amour)  
So call me by my name (Donc, appelle-moi par mon nom)

And save your soul (Et sauve ton âme)  
Save your soul (Sauve ton âme)  
Before you To far gone (Avant que tout n'aille trop loin)  
Before nothing can be done (Avant que quelque que chose puisse être fait)

I'll try to decide when (J'esserai de décider quand)  
She'll lie in the end (Elle va mentir, à la fin)  
I ain't got no fight in me (Je n'ai pas de lutte en moi)  
In this whole damn world (Dans tout ce fichu monde)  
Tell you to hold off (Dis-toi de te tenir à distance)  
You choose to hold on (Tu décides de rester)  
It's the one thing that I've known (C'est la seule chose que j'ai connu)

Once I put my coat on (Une fois que j'ai mis mon manteau)  
I coming out in this all wrong (Je pars de tout ce mal)  
She standing outside holding me (Elle se tient dehors, m'attendant)  
Saying oh please (En disant oh s'il te plaît)  
I'm in love (Je suis en amour)  
I'm in love (Je suis en amour)

Girl save your soul (Fille, sauve ton âme)  
Go on save your soul (Part sauver ton âme)  
Before your to far gone (Avant que tout n'aille trop loin)  
And before nothing can be done (Et avant que quelque que chose puisse être fait)

Cause without me (Car sans moi)  
You got it all (Tu l'auras tout entier)  
So hold on (Alors, pars)  
Without me you got it all (Car sans moi, tu l'auras en entier)  
So hold on (Alors, pars)  
Without me you got it all (Car sans moi, tu l'auras en entier)  
Without me you got it all (Car sans moi, tu l'auras en entier)  
So hold on (Alors pars)  
Without me you got it all (Car sans moi, tu l'auras en entier)  
Without me you got it all (Car sans moi, tu l'auras en entier)  
So hold on (Alors pars)

Je finis les derniers accords. Durant tout le long que j'avais joué, j'avais garder les yeux clos. L'émotion que j'avais ressentis avait été intense. Elle m'avait boulversé. Grâce à cette chanson, mes doutes s'étaient dissipés. Je savais ce que je voulait. À travers mes paroles, j'avais transmis tout ce que je ressentais. La peur, la joie, la quiétude... Le béant. J'avais tanté d'exprimé tout sa à la fois. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vue que Bella pleurait toujours. Mais ses larmes avaient l'air sereines, paisibles. Je la fixai intensément. Dans ses yeux je pouvoir voir la crainte ainsi que le bonheur. Ils refléttaient les miens. Je lui souris timidement et passa la bandouillère de la guitare par dessus mon épaule, afin de m'en débarasser. Je laissa l'instrument sur le sofa et m'approcha lentement de Bella, gardant toujours contact avec ses yeux. Je pris place à ses côtés, en laissant un espace entre nous.

-Bella... Je... Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup et depuis pas très longtemps. Mumurai-je, à peine audible.

-Mais Bella... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je fermai les yeux, laissant les paroles couler d'elles-mêmes. Depuis que je t'ai vue, ma vie quand tu n'es pas là, n'a aucun sens... Je suis vide et perdu... Bella, Chuchotai-je. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle regardait par terre. De mon index, je releva délicatement sa tête. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. J'essuyais ses joux et approcha doucement mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres éfflerairent les siennes.

-Bella... Je... Je t'aime. Lui susurrai-je tendrement.

Ses yeux s'accrochairent aux miens, pour ne plus se laisser. Un silence s'installa. Pas un silence pesant et gênant. Un silence apaisant. Je savourais cet instant. J'humai son doux parfum de freesia. Son odeur me captivait. Elle m'envoutait. J'aurais voulu rester là à tout jamais, que le temps s'arrête. Se serait mon rêve. Rester là pour l'éterniter. Là, au coté de Bella. Celle qui fesait battre mon coeur. Sa tête s'accôta sur mon épaule. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Sa tête se fis de plus en plus pesante, signe qu'elle se détendait. Son souffle se fut légèrement plus bruyant. J'ouvris les yeux et contastai qu'elle s'était assoupis. Elle était si belle. Paisiblement endormis.

-Je t'aime tant Bella... Ma bella. Murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeille et s'accrocha à ma chemise. Elle avait l'air si calme. Elle ressemblait d'un enfant innocent de tout les dangers. J'étendis mon bras afin d'attraper un jeté qui reposait par terre. Je l'étendis sur ma belle et moi. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa emporter dans les bras de morphée.

Je me réveillai peu à peu, sentant Bella s'agiter. Je baillai silencieusement et ouvris les yeux. Elle était toujours coucher sur moi, le jetté rendu à ses pieds. Je lui caressai les cheveux d'une de mes mains. Elle commençait à se reveiller. Lentement, elle ouvris les paupières. Elle me regarda avec un grand point d'interrogation au millieu du front.

-Hier soir, tu t'es endormis. Et je ne voulais pas te laisser, alors je suis rester pour veiller sur toi.

-Hummm. Merci, dit-elle timidement.

Je lui souris, lui montrant que ça ne m'avait pas déranger. Elle battit des paupières comme s,il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Était-ce moi qui lui procurait cet effet. J'osai espérer que oui.

-Pour hier, commença-t-elle. Tu... Tu...

-Oui. Je l'ais bien dit. Et je le pensais. Bella, sâche que j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Je ferais l'impossible pour rester à tes côtés. Je... Je t'aime Bella.

Elle me regardais, incrécule.

-Je... Je T'... Je te remerçie Edward. Cela me touche énormément, mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je voulais parler de...

Et elle regarda son ventre.

-Hoo! Et bien Bella, je veux que tu sâches que je t'accompagnerais dans toute tes décisions. Si... Si tu le veux bien... Mais je tiens à te dire, ne fais rien de trop précipité Bella. Car ce qu'il y a dans ton ventre, c'est notre enfant. Et... Et moi... Je veux dire que... Que j'aimerai bien avoir un gosse avec toi. C'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt, même très tôt... Mais si tu acceptes, j'aimerais que tu le gardes.

-Je suis d'accord Edward. J'aimerais énormément le garder, mais... Mais j'ai mon boulot et de plus, on ne se connait pas.

-Alors apprenons à nous connaître! Quel est ta couleur préféré, dis-je tout sourire.

-Cela dépend des jours, Dit-elle en riant. Mais Edward. C'est une lourde responsabilité, élevé un enfant.

-Je suis prêt à le faire à tes côtés.

Elle me regarda d'un oeil attendrit. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle approcha son visage du mieux et délicatement, elle posa ses lèvre sur les miennes.

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais certainement pas à ça. En moins de 10 heures, ma vie avait complément changé de voix. De un, j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte et j'avais fait venir Edward à la maison. Je lui avait crié dessus et il m'avait chanté une chanson. Il m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour et nous nous étions endormis, coller un à l'autre. Ensuite je m'étais réveiller et Edward m'avait fait par de son souhait de garder le petit. Je ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il était prêt à relevé le défi d'élevé un enfant à mes côtés, j'avais été chavirer. C'est trois simple mots, Je suis prêts, avait tout changé. Je savais d'or et déjà que j'en pinçais pour Edward, mais là, j'étais littéralement folle de lui. J'avais approcher mes lèvres des siennes et y avait déposé un baiser léger comme le ciel.

La main d'Edward vint jouer dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se posa sur la hanche. Les miennes se crochetèrent à son coup. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes et j'entrouvis la bouche pour approfondire notre baiser. Nos langues se carèssaient langoureusement. Mes mains descendirent de sa nuque à son ventre plat que je carressai en dessous de sa chemise. Ensuite je défis, un par un, ses boutons. J'ouvris les pans de sa chemise et fis glisser mes doigts le long de son torse. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et s'attaquèrent à son cou. Lui donnant une mirade de baisers humides. Mes mains allèrent jusqu'au bouton de son jeans. Je le débouttonna falicement. J'essayai de l'ôter mais avait de la difficulté. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, Edward se leva afin de m'aider à retirer son pantalon. Il repris place à mes côter. Ses mains attrapèrent les rebords de mon pull-over et me le retira. Ensuite il fit glisser sa chemise par terre. Je me levai et me débarassai rapidement de mon jeans. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et roula des hanches afin de créer un friction entre nos sexe excité. Il rejetta la tête en arrière et échappa un grongnement roque. Je souris intérieurement, heureuse de s'avoir que c'était moi qui lui procurait se plaisir. Les mains d'Edward carrèssent mon dos. Elles s'arrêtens au niveau de l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Il le détacha. De ses mains, il me l'ôta tendrement, le fesant glisser langoureusement. Ensuite, il se mit à me mordiller le cou et à me sucer la peau. J'allais sans doutes avoir quelques suçons après notre ébat. D'un coup, je me relevai et descendis ma petite culotte, me retrouvant en tenue d'Adam devant ses yeux gourmants. De mon doigt, je lui fis signe de me suivre. Se qu'il fit sans se faire attendre. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre à couher, Edward aux basquets.

-Allonges-toi sur le dos et ferme les yeux, me dicta-t-il.

Je lui obéissais sur le champs, ayant hâte que la torture soit fini. J'avais tant le goût de le sentir en moi. J'étais désespéré. J'entendis un bruit de froissement. Ensuite, il vint se coller contre moi. Je pouvais très bien sentir son érection que je devinais douloureuse, sur le bas de mes cuisses. Il vint s'intaller au dessus de moi et je lui désobéîs, voulant voir son visage d'apolon.

-Hummm. Tu déroges aux règles. Je vais être obliger de te punir, Bella. Me susura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je gémissai. Je voulais qu'il me punisse, et rapidement.

-Vas-y Edward!

Il échappa un rire.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis comment j'allais te punir, dit-il d'un voix plein de sous-entendu.

Ma culotte se fit de plus en plus humide.

-Bella, je te ferai subir les préliminaires les plus au monde. Me dit-il avant de commencer sa torture.

Il commença à par embrasser la naissance de mes seins. Allant de plus en plus vers mes mamelles durçi de plaisir. Une fois rendu, il en prit un en bouche. Le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant. D'une main, il vint caresser mon autre mont. Il le prit fermement, mais sans jamais être brute. Il le malaxa pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre. Puis, il échangea sa main et sa bouche. Ne voulant faire aucun jaloux. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Il finit par laisser mes seins et à descendre le long de mon ventre, l'embrassant tendrement. Il s'arrêta quelque instant à mon nombril avant de continuer son chemin. Il baisa mon pubis et continua sur mes cuisses. Il me fesait languir.

-Edward, le suppliais-je d'un voix saccadé.

Pour seule réponse, il donna un coup de langue sur ma fente plus qu'humide. Mes hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-même, en désirant plus. Il accéda à ma demande, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il lécha ton mon suc avant de s'occuper de mon centre. Il aspira mon bout de chair entre ses lèvres. Alternant ses dents et sa langue. D'un coup il enfonça deux doigts en moi. Je fus surprise, mais accepta avec joie. Il commença à les bouger en moi, les curvant pour me procurer plus de plaisir.

-Oh Oui Edward! M'écriai-je.

Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et aspira encore plus fort mon clitoris. Mes parois se ressèrent autour de lui et j'explosa sur sa main.

-EWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! Hurlai-je dans mon plaisir.

Edward me nettoya de sa langue. Pour ensuite venir m'embrasser. J'entrouvis la bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de regoindre la mienne. Nous nous échangeâmes un baiser rempli de passion. Se ne fut pas bien long, que j'étais de nouveau prête à l'acceuillir. Je le voulais, maintenant!

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Lui chuchotai-je.

Il fit glisser son doigt le long de ma fente, comme pour voir si j'étais bien prête. Non mais comment ne pouvais-je pas être trempe pour lui? Sérieusement! Il remplaça son doigt par le bout de son gland et le fis glisser de haut en bas de de ma fente. Puis, il se place à mon entrée et me pénétra délicatement. Une fois qu'il m'ait entièrement remplie, il commença des mouvements de va et vient. Se n'était pas bestiale mais sensuel. Nous fesions simplement l'amour, en nous découvrant mutuellement. Je relevai les hanches afin d'aider à la pénétration. Il les empoigna fortement les dérigeant vers lui. Dans la pièce, les seules bruits étaients nos peau qui claquaient, nos respitations saccadé ainsi que nos gémissement.

-Vient pour moi Bella. Allez, vient pour moi!

À l'entente de cette phrase, mes paroies intimes se ressèrèrent autour de son membre et je me laissai emporter. Il me suivit de peu. Edward se laisser rouler sur le côté pour reprendre sa respiration. Je calai ma tête dans son coup.

-Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il quand il eut repris une respiration normale.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Lui répondis-je.


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désoler de vous avoir fait attendre plus que d'habitude! En fait, c'est quand ce moment, je ne suis pas chez moi. Alors je n'ai pas accès à un ordinateur aussi souvent que je le voudrais. J'aimerais aussi faire le point sur un message privé que j'ai reçu. On m'a reprocher, si je puisse le dire ainsi, de ne pas écrire de plus long chapitre. C'est simplement que j'ai décider de poster plus souvent, alors cela fait de plus court chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire de plus long, car c'est très difficile de faire suivre l'histoire dans ces cas là. (Je vénère Tous les auteurs qui écrivent des chapitres de plus de 3000 mots!)_

_Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que le prochain risque de ne pas arriver tout de suite. C'est que je pars en vacance chez de la famille. Je dis «Risque» Car il me reste quelque jour avant mon départ, Alors je vous promets que si j'ai le temps d'en poster un dernier avant mon voyage, je le ferai!_

_Bon! Trêve de Bavarderie! Je vous laisse avec se chapitre quelque peu fade. Le prochain sera à s'en licher les doigts, Enfin, Je l'espère!_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX _

**Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête. **

**POV Bella**

Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il quand il eut repris une respiration normale.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Lui répondis-je

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête. Je lui avais avouer l'aimer. Pas que je ne le regrette, sa certainement pas! Mais cela voulais dire que je m'étais engager. Engager à l'aimer, engager à être fidèle, engager à être à l'écouter, engager à prendre les décisions à 2… Pas n'importe quels décisions… C'était CETTE décision. Je savais déjà son point de vue, mais quel était le mien? Voulais-je avoir un enfant, ou plutôt, pouvais-je avoir un enfant? Car c'était sûre que je le voulais, et avoir Edward, qui plus est! Mais avais-je vraiment le temps et l'argent pour en avoir un? Je savais très bien qu'Edward allait m'aider, mais à chaque fois que j'Y pensais, je me trouvais une autre excuse. L'espace, l'âge, la famille… Je n'étais pas capable d'envisager cela comme une nouvelle extraordinaire, comparé à toute les futures mères. Moi j'étais plutôt du genre à me torturer les mains et à penser à des dénouement tragique.

-Relaxe Bella! Tu n'ai pas obliger de prendre ta décision tout de suite. Me rassura-t-il.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et vit à quelle les siens reflétaient tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

-Je sais tout ça, Edward. Mais c'est que c'est tellement précipité… Si j'aurais quelques années de plus et qu'on serait ensemble depuis longtemps, je n'hésiterais même pas! Mais nous sommes jeunes et… Et… Je veux dire… Toi et moi… On…Je… Je ne sais pas!

-Je ne te suis plus là, Me sourit-il.

Je poussai une soupir et défila ma phare d'un seul trait.

-.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. Répète plus lentement veux-tu?

-Je… Je disais simplement que toi… et moi…Qu'est-ce qu'on ai? Je veux dire on ai ensemble?

-Je…Je pense que oui.

Je le regarda tendrement en clignant des paupières.

-Je suis prêts à tout Bella, à tout!

-Mais est-ce que tu réalises qu'on ne sait pas vue plus de 4 fois? Et pas toujours dans de très circonstance…

-À propos, je m'excuse. J'ai été très grossier.

-C'est rien, lui souriais-je.

Je me mis à réfléchire. Si il avait raison? Si se n'était pas grave qu'on ne soit ensemble depuis peu? Même très peu. Disons que avoir à prendre la décision de garder un bébé après seulement même pas 12h qu'on était plus ou moins ensemble. Et Officiellement 1 minutes… Je m'égare! La question était, suis-je prête? Je me levai et lui dit que je devais passer un coup de fils. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et pris mon téléphone cellulaire. Je composa et attendit.

-Allo, fit une voix masculine.

**POV Edward**

Bella me dit qu'elle devait passer un cou de fils. Elle se leva du divan et s'enferma dans sa chambre, la où quelques heures plutôt nous nous étions retrouver. Une fois qu'elle eu fermer la porte, je sortis mon téléphone et appela la seule personne à qui j'avais besoin de me confier. Je composait son numéro. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Bonjour?

-Oui, Papa?

-Salut mon grand! Ca va bien?

-On peut dire, et toi?

-Comme toujours. Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien?

-En…En fait pas tant que sa .

-Allez dit-moi!

Je lui racontais tout. La soirée ou moi et Bella, on ne savais pas protéger, son appel, Moi qui lui dit que je respecte son choix.

-Hummm. Je crois comprendre. Alors c'est quoi, tu ne veux pas de cet enfants?

-Ce n'ai pas ça! J'ai très envie que Bella le garde. Mais le problème c'est que je ne coirs pas qu'elle veuille le garder… Je lui ai avouer mon souhait mais je ne sais pas si elle va le prendre en considération.

-D'accord. Et que veux-tu que je fasse.

-Et bien voilà… J'aimerai que tu me dise ce que je dois faire pour la convaincre. Car elle n'arrête pas de trouver des excuse bidons.

-Mais as-tu penser qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi! Je suis prêt ;a m'investire avec elle. Je suis sérieux papa. Je sais que cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît mais je… Je l'aime.

Un moment de silence se fit entendre.

-Et bien, sache que je suis très heureux pour toi! Mais si Bella ne veut pas de cet enfant, tu ne peux pas l'obliger. Il te reste simplement à la convaincre.

-Ouais, c'est bien se que je pensais. Mais je ne sais pas comment!

-Mais, fils. Veux-tu vraiment de cet enfant?

-Et bien… C'est sûre que c'est rapide mais… Mais J'aime Bella et je crois que nous pourrions y arriver.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je… Oui! Oui je veux que Bella garde le Bébé. Je l'aime déjà. Et je crois que c'est se qui pourrait faire en sorte que moi et Bella on se rapproche. Je le veux. Oui je le veux.

Je sursautais en entendant un reniflement. Je levai la tête et vis Bella qui avait les joue striée de larmes.

-Je…Je dois y aller Papa. Merci.

Je raccrochai sans même le laisser parler. Je me levai du divan et m'approchai vers elle.

-Je… Je suis désoler que tu ais entendue cela. Je ne veux pas te mettre de pression, mais je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi.

-Je… J'ai décider de le garder, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi? M'étonnais-je surpris.

-J'ai décider de garder le bébé. Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Je la regardai ébahis.

-Bella, je t'aime énormément et j'adorerais avoir se bébé avec toi, mais tu dois prendre la décision sans t'occuper de ton entourage. Oui j'aimerais que tu le gardes, mais tu n'es pas obliger de prendre cette décision tout de suite. Tu dois faire ce choix pour toi. Lui dis-je.

-J'ai décider de garder le bébé. Répéta-t-elle.

-Bella… Tu dois prendre cette décision pour toi et il.

-J'ai décider de garder le bébé, me coupa-t-elle. Je… Je pense que c'est la bonne décision. Dit-elle tout bas.

-A…Alors on le garde? M'exclamais-je

-O…Oui! Oui, on garde le bébé, me souriait-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bars et la souleva de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes à l'entour de ma taille. Je me mis à l'embrasser frénétiquement,.

-Je…T'aime…Tant…Bella…Swan. Dis-je entre mes baisers.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit contre la commissure de mes lèvres. C'est alors que je l'étendis sur le lit.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais lentement. J'étais coucher dans mon lit, la tête qui reposait sur le torse d'Edward. Je me remémorai les évènements de la veille. J'étais devenu officiellement en couple avec le plus beau adonis de la terre. J'avais décider de garder le bébé. Et je m'étais retrouver sous Edward à l'embrasser frénétiquement. Bon j'avoue qu'on ne s'Était pas simplement embrassé mais bon!

J'avais décider de garder le bébé…Mon bébé…Le bébé D'Edward… Notre Bébé. Je souris à cette simple pensé. Je ne sais pas si j'Aurais eu la même réaction si je ne l'aurais pas appeler. J'imagine que non. Mais ses mots m'avait tant apaiser.

_**FlashBack**_

-Allo, fit un voix masculine.

-Euhhhhhhhh. Allo?

-Qui est à l'appareille? Me demanda la voix.

-C'est Bella.

-Ahh! Bella! Comment-va tu?

-Bien. Mais à qui je parle? Demandai-je complètement perdu.

-C'est moi, Jasper.

-Ah d'accord! Peux-tu me passer Alice?

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle ai partis faire les courses, et à se que je voit, elle a oublier son portable.

-Je vois Oui… Et bien je rappellerai plus tard.

-Attend Bella! Es-tu certaine que tu vas bien?

-Oui. Bien sûre, Tentais-je de mentir. En fait non! Non je ne vais pas.

-As-tu besoin d'en parler.? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-J'aimerais bien mais c'est que c'est compliquer… Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler.

Je savais pas si je pouvais me confier à lui, car oui il était le copain de ma meilleure amie, mais il était avant tout le frère D'Edward.

-Tu peux tout me dire Bella. Je te promets que je serais comme motus et Bouche cousu. Je sais très bien que ça peut te mettre mal alaise car je suis avec Alice mais.

-Non, le coupai-je. C'est que… C'est à propos d'Edward.

-Edward? Me répondit-il surpris. Est-ce qu'il va bien? Me demandait-il visiblement inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

-D'accord. Mais comment ça se fait que tu es au courant?

-Par…Parce qu'il est présentement chez moi.

-Chez toi? Comment ça?

-Et bien.. Je crois que tu comprends… J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessein.

-Ahh! Je vois. Alors… Vous êtes ensemble?

-Je…Oui!

-Mais c'est génial!

-Je trouve aussi!

-Mais en quoi est-ce un problème?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est plutôt….

-C'est plutôt, m'incita-il.

-Que je suis enceinte. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Quoi? T'es enceinte et sors avec mon frère? Est-ce que tu vois encore le père.

-Jasper! L'arrêtai-je. Le père c'est Edward.

-Mais comment ça? C'est impossible? ¨Ca fais même pas 2 semaines que vous êtes rencontrez! Et tu m'as demandez son numéro, il n'y a même pas 2 jours tout au plus! On ne peux pas savoir que l'on ai enceinte après 2 jours… Dit-il en ralentissant, plus il comprenait.

-Bella… Vous… Vous n'avez pas… Dit-moi que c'est pas vrai! Vous n'avez pas coucher ensemble chez nous?

-Hummmm…

-C'est correcte! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus! Mais dis-moi, vous… Vous n'avez pas mis préservatif?

Je devins rouge cramoisis.

-Je…Il….Nous…. Non.

Il respira bruyamment.

-Est-il au courant?

-Oui. Dis-je solenelle.

-Et qu'en pense-t-il?

-Il dit que c'est ma décision mais il m'a avoue vouloir le garder.

-Quoi? Edward veut garder le bébé?

-Euhhh. Oui. Pourquoi?

-Et bien Bella, il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. C'est qu'il doit vraiment t'Aimer pour vouloir une chose pareille. IL doit penser que tu Celle qui lui faut.

Je restai silencieuse, trop émue pour parler. Edward M'avait dit m'Aimer, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginer à se point. Je pensais que j'étais la seule à l'aimer inconditionnellement. Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque.

-Mais quel est le problème, dans ce cas?

Je réfléchis un instant. Il y avait bien eu un problème, il y a 10 minutes. Mais maintenant que je savais à quel point Edward M'aimait,…

-Il…Il n'y a pas de problème en fait… Merci Jasper.

-De rien.

-Au revoir, lui dis-je

-Bella, Attends!

-Oui?

-Je… Ne doute pas de lui. Edward a toujours été sincère. Fais-lui confiance.

-Merci Jasper, j'en prendrais bonnes notes.

-Au revoir Bella, Prends-soin de toi.

-Toi aussi. Et je raccrochai.

Il m'avait vraiment fait réfléchir. Il m'avait éclairer. Je décidais qu'il était tant pour moi d'avouer à Edward se que je voulais. Je sortis de la chambre et le surpris en pleine conversation téléphonique.

-Je… Oui! Oui je veux que Bella garde le Bébé. Je l'aime déjà. Et je crois que c'est se qui pourrait faire en sorte que moi et Bella on se rapproche. Je le veux. Oui je le veux. Dit-il serein.

Des larmes de joie commençais à couler le long de mes joue. Jasper avait raison. Il ne fallait que je doute de lui. Je reniflai.

Il sursauta et leva la tête. Il raccrocha et s'approcha de moi. Il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre de pression et je lui avouait que je voulais garder le bébé. Il ne réalisa pas et continuait à déblatérer. Finalement, il avait compris et avait fondu sur mes lèvres.

J'étais sûre de trois choses. Premièrement, Edward m'aimait. Deuxièmement, une pars de lui voulait à tout pris avoir cet enfant. Et troisièmement, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.


	7. Tout est bien qui fini mal

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre que je vous avais promis! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, ne trouvant jamais les bons mots. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai passé mes deux dernières journées devant l'ordi! Je pense que c'est tout. Ah non! J'allais oublier. Je ne publierai pas avant surement 2 semaines. Ne me porter pas rancune, c'est simplement que je pars chez de la famille, comme je vous l'avais précisez au dernier ou avant dernier chapitre, je crois. Je pars pour un peu plus d'une semaine, et j'ai le goût de profiter de la plage et tout, alors e n'écrirai pas durant. Par cotre, dès que je reviens, je mis mets. _

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 7 : Tout va bien qui fini mal.**_

**POV Bella**

J'étais entrain de faire un potage aux carottes quand j'Entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je continuais de cuisiner, sachant très bien qu'il finirait par me trouver.

-Hummmmm! Bella Chérie! Non mais c'est que sa sent vachement bon tout sa! Me dit-il tout sourire.

Il entoura ses bras musclés autour de mon ventre grossis de 4 mois. Il me baisa le cou et descendu le long de mon dos, y déposant une mirade de baisers humides. Il me retourna et embrassa mon entre. Je le regardai, attendris. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus combler. J'avais un homme merveilleux et un prochain être très cher qui reposait doucement dans mon corps. Au début, j'avais été déçue de n'avoir qu'un mini ventre. J'étais à 4 mois de grossesse et on aurait que j'avais simplement mangé un peu trop de chocolat. Ça me décevait un peu, mais dans le fond se n'était pas si grave. Car je pouvais facilement me lever du lit, attacher mes souliers ainsi que m'habiller en voyant se que je faisais! À la longue, je mis étais résigné.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, avoir un petit ventre n'est pas la comble du comble. Au contraire, tu devrais être heureuse de continuer à porter tes vêtements et non ceux de grossesse. Avait-il TENTER de me rassurer.

Mais il ne réalisait pas que je voulais peut-être avoir l'Air d'une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux! Cela m'aurait vraiment fait réaliser se qui s'en venait. Car Oui je savais très bien que j'attendais un bébé, mais cela aurait été… Comme plus concret! Mais je me taisais et ne pensais qu'à l'arriver prochaine de mon ange. Des frissons me parcoururent, se qui me ramena au présent. Ses baisers me faisaient toujours le même effet hyper puissant! Je me sentais comme sur un ange et j'échappai un gémissement.

-Hummmmm. Edward… Dis-je le souffle erratique, pendant qu'il me caressait la poitrine sous mon chandail.

-J'ai tellement envi0e de toi, Me susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Un nouveau gémissement s'envola de ma bouche, se qui eux pour effet qu'il sourit contre la peau de cou.

-Edward, le réprimandais-je, pas très convaincante.

-Quoi mon amour? Chuchota-t-il innocente en me mordant le lobe d'oreille.

-Je… Je dois terminer mon potage. Dis-je, le souffle court.

Contrairement à se que je m'attendais. Il se retira et alla dans le salon afin d'écouter la Télévision. Ce qui me surprit, car avec le temps j'Avais appris qu'Edward ne raffolait pas du téléviseur. Alors qu'il daigne arrêter ses caresses après un semblant d'Avertissement, me surprit énormément.

Je finis le potage et alla me blottir, sur le canapé, dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et je pouvais sentir sa respiration lente et apaisante. Je relevai la tête afin de l'Embrasser, mais il avait la tête tournée vers la télévision et il semblait concentré. C'est alors que je décidai de me concentré sur les nouvelles.

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'année a récemment été accusé de pédophilie. James Gigandet avait été emprisonné à la prison de Phoenix en Arizona, il y a 2 semaines, après de sérieuses accusations à son égard. L'homme avait plaidé coupable pour une peine maximale de 15 ans. Il avait séquestré et violer la petite Amélie Levesque âgée de seulement 8 ans. La fillette suit présentement une thérapie, mais le Psychiatre Ménard affirme qu'Elle gardera assurément de sérieuse séquelle. L'homme en question se serait évader de prison, mais on en ignore encore la cause. Certains prétendent que la police serait en plein corruption. L'enquête est ouverte et nous attendons encore de plus amples détails._

_Maintenant pour le côté du sport, le champion…_

Je n'écoutais plus les nouvelles. Je pensais à cet homme… Ce fameux James Gigandet.__Cet homme me donnait froid dans le dos. Il fallait être un monstre pour séquestrer et violer une petite fillette de 8 ans! C'est vraiment dégueulasse! Une pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Et si jamais cela arriverai à notre enfant. D'être kidnapper pour être ensuite violer. Les larmes me vinrent instantanément aux yeux. Je reniflai légèrement, ce qui alerta Edward qui me regarda intensément. Il paraissait inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il sur les nerfs.

Je… Rien. C'est simplement les nouvelles. C'est tellement dégueulasse tout se que la race humaine pour infliger aux autres. Imagine, un instant, que n'est pas Amélie Levesque, mais notre enfant qui se fait

-Ne pense pas à sa, me coupa-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Les chances ont beaux être maigres, ça peut toujours arriver!

-Bella! Arrête d'être aussi sadique!  
- Je ne suis nullement sadique! Je suis simplement réaliste!

-Bella… Soupira Edward. Il ne faut pas penser qu'un tel drame arrivera, car ça porte malchance. Ne pense pas à des choses monstrueuses comme ça! Tu devrais plutôt penser aux nuits blanches, aux vomissures, ou aux diharés tu tiens réellement à penser désagréablement! Car jamais! Au grand jamais! Il n'arriva quelque chose à notre enfant. Tu m'entends, Bella?

Je lui fis signe que oui. Notre enfant n'était même pas encore née et il était déjà protecteur. Se que je pouvais aimer cet homme! A l'aide de la télécommande, je fermai la télévision. Ensuite, j'approchai mon visage su sien, je posai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fis légèrement plus de pression et il comprit mon désir, car il me prit dans ses bras, et me porta, telle un princesse, jusqu'à ma chambre. Il m'étendit doucement sur le lis et commença à m'embrasser avec ferveur. J'entrouvris ma bouche afin de lui donner pleinement accès. Sa langue vint tendrement caresser la mienne. Nous ne luttions pas pour avoir l'avantage, notre étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader agréablement sur mon corps. Passant de mes seins, à mes reins, jusqu' à mes cuisses. Je gémis d'impatiente, se qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Je t'aime tellement, Bella Swan. Me dit-il amoureusement.

J'aurais voulu lui réponde, mais se fut plutôt un gémissement qui retentit ans la pièce, car Edward s'avait enfin décidé à remonter mes cuisses! Il sortit ses doigts d'En dessous de ma jupes blanches, et les licha. Je gémis de plaisirs en voyant cette image de lui, purement érotique. De ses mains, il releva mon chandail et le passa par-dessus ma tête, avant de le balancer dans un coin de la pièce. De sa bouche, il caressa ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, se qui m'arracha un grognement de plaisir. Ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de mon attache. Il la dégrafa, en un tour de main, et ma brassière ne fut qu'un souvenir. De ses dents, il vint mordiller mes tétons durcis. Il les lécha l'un après l'autre, inter-changeant avec sa main. Je déboutonnai de mes doigts tremblant, sa chemise noire. Ensuite j'en écartai les pans afin de pouvoir caresser son torse. Il frissonna au contact de mes doigts glacés. Il me lança un sourire rageur, qui avait le don de me faire fondre sur place. J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ma langue vint caresser la sienne, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il descendit lentement ma jupe, jusqu'à se qu'elle repose à mes chevilles. Je donnai un léger cou de pied, et elle disparu de ma vue. Je trouvais la situation inégale, alors je décidai de m'occuper de ses vêtements. Je me relavai et m'assis sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Je fis glisser sa chemise, le long de ses bras musclés, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son torse jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, que je défis lentement. Je fis sauter le bouton de son jean, avant de lui ôter. Il leva ses fesses, pour m'aider. Nous étions, les deux, avec pour seule vêtement, un dessous. J'embrassai sa bosse par-dessus son boxer avant de partir à la recherche de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Nous nous cajolâmes et embrassâmes. Le feu dans mon bas-ventre se fit de plus en plus brulant.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Edward, Dis-je erratique.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour attente, et ôta mon string et son boxer, m'allongeant sur le dos. Il se plaça à mon entrée et me pénétra, centimètre par centimètre. Quand il m'emplit totalement, nous poussâmes un soupir de bien être.

-Je t'aime tant, Edward. Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Pas plus que moi. Répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Il commença à se mouvez en moi. Accélérant toujours la cadence. J'étais au septième ciel. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui. La vie m'avait choyé. J'avais un amant qui m'aimait intensément, un futur bébé, et le rêve d'une vie parfaite. C'est avec cette pensée que me laisser emporter par la agie de l'amour. Edward se déversa en moi, grognant mon nom. Ensuite, il glissa sur côté, pour ne pas m'écraser. Il m'embrassa et donna ensuite n baiser sur mon ventre. Il me rapprocha de lui, et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon amant, mon amour, ma vie.

Une agréable odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil qui plombait à travers la fenêtre. Je me retournais et découvris que j'étais seul dans le lit. Je me levai, lentement, étourdie comme jamais. Je mis ma robe de chambre en satin bleu et allai à la salle de bain. Je me fis un chignon lâche et m'apprêtai à sortir quand je fus pris d'un haut le cœur. Je m'accroupi par-dessus la toilette, et vomi. Je tirais la chasse et me brossa les dents, pour ôter ce gout écœurant de ma bouche. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je restai, discrète, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Edward portait mon tablier fleuri, et je pouvais très bien distinguer ses petites fesses rondes, par-dessus son boxer. Il était entrain de battre des œufs, et je dois avouer qu'il en mettait partout! Il échappa son bol par terre, et jura. Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Il me fit un sourire en coin, s'excusant. Je ris de plus belle, il était tellement beau quand il agissait comme un enfant de 8 ans, s'excusant d'Avoir fait une bêtise. Je m'avançai vers lui, et crochetai mes bras à son coup. Ses mains se posèrent se mes hanches et il commença à bouger légèrement, de sorte que nous dansions. Il me rapprocha de lui et nous continuâmes notre danse, sans musique. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et j'écrasai ma tête dans son cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud atterrir dans mes cheveux. Je poussais un soupire de bien-être. Mais le détecteur de fumé décida de péter notre bulle de bonheur, en se déclenchant. Edward jura et s'éloigna se moi. Il se dirigea vers le four et en sortis des bacons calcinés. Décidemment, il allait avoir besoin de cours de cuisine! Il déposa le plateau dans l'évier, ferma le four et revint à mes côtés. Il reprit la danse, là où il l'Avait interrompu, se qui m'arracha un rire.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, innocentement.

-Je crois que tu ne devrais plus jamais toucher à la cuisine, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il me sourit tendrement et me donna un baiser rempli de ferveur. Je Commençai à rouler des hanches et sentis qu'il appréciait. Il grogna d'Excitation.

-Bella… Tenta-t-il de me gronder. Tu sais que je dois aller travailler. Me réprimanda-t-il, pas très convaincant.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Lui répondis-je en chuchotant. Moi je te veux maintenant, continuais-je en déposant ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer.

Je commençai à faire de léger mouvement de va et viens, se qui fit gémir Edward. Je souris, sachant que la victoire n'était pas loin.

-Edward, susurrai-je lentement. Je suis sure que tu peux te permettre d'arriver en retard… Pense à se que je pourrais te faire. Continuai-je sensuellement. Ma main sur ta queue, ma langue glissant sur ta longueur, ma bouche te prenant.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Je savais que j'avais gagné. Je fis glisser ma robe de chambre le long de mes épaules et m'agenouilla. J'ôtai rapidement le boxer de mon partenaire. Ensuite, je pris son sexe en érection entre ma main et commença à le branler, avec ferveur. Il rogna de plaisirs. J'ôtai donc ma main et la remplaça par ma langue. Je la fis glisser sur le long de son membre, fièrement ériger. Je vins titiller son bout, de mon pouce, tandis que ma langue continua ses ravages. Je sentis les mains d'Edward dans mes cheveux. J'approchai donc ma bouche de son sexe et y déposai un baiser. Avant de le prendre je lui dis :

-Tu es sure que tu as le temps, tu ne devrais pas aller travailler? Dis-je d'un ton érotique.

Pour seul réponse, j'eu droit à un grognement. Je souris, fière d'Avoir réussis. Je le pris donc en bouche, et commençai à m'activer. Faisant des va et vient, j'emplis entièrement ma bouche de son membre. Je caressai ses couilles de ma main. Lui arrachant un énième grognement. J'accélérai le mouvement. Il fit pression sur ma tête, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il se donna un mouvement de hanche, amplifiant la sensation. Au bout d'un moment, il vint violemment dans ma bouche, à cou de plusieurs jets puissants. J'avalai toute sa semence et nettoya son membre de ma langue. Ensuite, je me relevai et le regardai, empli de désir. Je savais bien que j'allai devoir attendre à se soir avant de continuer notre activité. Ça me frustrait un peu, mais il devait aller travailler. Moi je dois dire que j'étais bien contente de ne pas aller travailler. Je bénissais le congé de grossesse.

-Ne rente pas trop tard, Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Nous avons quelques choses à terminer, je m'En languis déjà.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de m'embrasser.

-Je te promets que je me dépêcherai, dit-il avant de remonter son boxer.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers la chambre, afin se s'habiller. Pendant de temps, j'en profitai pour nettoyer tout le bazar qu'Edward avait fait dans la cuisine. Je sortis les essuie-tout et commençai à laver le dégât sur le plancher. Quand Edward sortis de la chambre, prêt à partir, j'avais déjà tout fini. J'étais rendu à ranger les articles frai laver. Je me dirigeai vers lui l'embrassa et lui souhaita ne bonne journée au boulot. Il partit, non sans me promettre de se dépêcher à rentrer, pour continuer notre activité. Une fois qu'il fut partit, je continuai à ranger la vaisselle. Ensuite, je crus bon de nettoyer les draps et les couettes. Je partis un brassé et commençai à laver le plancher. Je fis tout, salle de bain, chambre à coucher, salon, cuisine, passage. Quand j'eu enfin terminé mes tâches j'allais dans la chambre de bain, afin de me laver. Je me déshabillai, régla la température de l'eau et entrai sous la douche. Je laissai l'eau couler sur mon dos, relâchant mes muscles tendues. La vapeur me fit du bien. C'est alors que je découvris que j'étais frigorifié. Je lavai les cheveux, le visage et le corps. J'étais fin prête à sortir, mais ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur, Je décidai donc de rester sous la douche. Mes pensées s'égayèrent. Je me rappelai le jour où j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à mon père…

**Flashback**

Je faisais les 100 pas dans mon salon. Edward me regardait, comme hypnotisé. Il se décida enfin à parler.

-Bella! Il va falloir que tu lui annonce tôt au tard. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois et tout le monde est au courant à pars lui. Même le caissier de l'épicerie est au courant.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien! Mon père allait péter un plomb! Pas le fait que je sois enceinte, mais plutôt que j'étais officiellement en couple en couple avec Edward depuis seulement trois semaines! Trois semaines et déjà enceinte! Autant dire que c'était la mort pour lui. J'avais perdu ma virginité à seulement 19 ans, car mon père était tant vieux jeux. Il faisait fuir tout mes petits copains, et l en était très fier. Je ne saurais même pas surprise qu'il croie que j'étais encore vierge. Selon lui, les personnes qui s'engagent d'une manière ou d'une autre trop rapidement, sont des imbéciles voués à l'échec. Alors, même si Edward prétendait que je n'avais pas à m'inquiété, moi j'étais sure du contraire.

-T'as juste pas les couilles, me provoqua Edward.

Je le regardai, surprise de son commentaire. Il abordait son sourire en coin. J'haussai les sourcils et lui lança :

-Tu vas voir! Répliquai-je

Je pris le combiné dans mes mains et composa le numéro de sa maison**. **Ça sonna. Après la troisième sonnerie, mon père répondu.

-Oui Allo?

-Salut papa. C'est Bella.

-Bella! Paru-t-il surprit. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien. Toi?

-Bien. Tu ne sais pas quoi?

-Quoi? Dis-je énervé de cette réplique.

-Tu te rappelles Sue Clearwater?

-Bien sûre. La mère de Seth et Leah.

-Oui, bon ben… Elle est maintenant… Disons, ta belle-mère.

-Belle-mère? Attends un peu! Tu veux dire que tu sors avec la mère de Leah! Dis-je surprise.

-Je… Oui.

-Mais comment sa se fait?

-Et bien, Tu vois. On commençait à se voir de plus en plus et bien… C'est arriver.

-Je vois. Je suis très contente pour toi. Passe-lui le bonjour.

-Je le ferai. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelais?

-Pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mentis-je.

-Ah, oui. Dit-il septique. Je te connais Isabella Swan.

Je soupirai.

-Bon d'accord. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est… Hummm. C'est que… Je…. Suis… Hummm.

Je soufflai un bon cou avant de lui dire :

-Je suis enceinte.

-Enceinte? Vraiment enceinte? Tu veux dire que tu vas avoir un bébé?

-Généralement quand tu es enceinte, c'est que tu vas avoir un bébé. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Je sais! Mais Bella, tu es enceinte de combien de temps?

-Environs un mois.

-Un mois! Et c'est là que tu me le dis?

-C'est que j'avais peur de ta réaction…

-Ma réaction? Parce que tu es enceinte? Mais chérie tu as 25 ans, tu n'es plus une petite fille.

-Je sais. Mais se n'est pas pour ça que j'avais peur de ta réaction…

-Alors pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas avec mon copain depuis longtemps…

-Depuis quand es-tu avec lui? Demanda-t-il sérieux.

L'heure fatidique était enfin arrivée.

-Un mois.

Silence au bout du fil. Après, se que je comptais être 5 minutes, il se manifesta enfin.

-Est-ce une plaisanterie, car si ce l'est, se n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Il prit mon silence pour une réponse négative.

-Mais à quoi as-tu pensé? Un mois, et t'es déjà enceinte! Attends un peu… T'as bien dit que t'étais enceinte d'un mois?

-Oui.

-T'as couché ave lui le premier Soir! S'exclama-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas le pomper encore plus.

-Je… Je dois y aller. Dit-il en me raccrochant au nez.

-Papa? Papa?

Je raccrochai, vraiment frustrée.

-Non mais pour qui, il se prend? M'enrageais-je.

-Ça ne sait pas bien passer? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non sa ne s'est pas bien passé! Sinon je ne saurais pas autant en colère! Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi! Pourquoi tu m'as provoqué? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Bon je savais que c'était légèrement exagéré, mais que voulez-vous? C'est ça les hormones de femmes enceintes! Je voyais bien que j'avais l'ai hystérique. Sans que je ne mis attende, je m'effondrai en pleur, en tailleur sur le sol.

**Fin Flashback**

Ça avait été la première fois que j'avais piqué une crise. Pendant ma grossesse, faut précisez! Je me rappelle très bien comment Edward m'avait consolé… Je vous épargne les détails, bien qu'ils soient alléchants. Naturellement, Charlie avait rappelé pour s'excuser de sa réaction. Il en avait parlé à Sue et elle l'avait réprimandé de son comportement. Tout c'était finalement bien passé, et je pouvais enfin vivre sans restriction. J'avais vraiment le sentiment que je pouvais tout accomplir.

Je regardai mes mains et vis qu'elles étaient toutes fripées. Je décidai donc qu'il était temps que je sorte de la douche. Je fermai les robinets et sortis. Je m'enroulai dans un drap de bain et me regardai dans la glace. Malgré mon manque de sommeille et mes hauts le cœur fréquents, je me trouvais assez jolie. Il faut dire que j'avais pris quelques formes. Je sortis de la pièce embué et alla m'habiller. Avant qu'Edward arrive, j'allais aller faire quelque course. Je mis donc un débardeur blanc et un jeans. C'était simple et confortable. Je me fis un chignon lâche et me maquilla légèrement. Je mis une veste bien chaude, se n'était pas le temps que j'attrape un rhume. Je pris mon sac à main et sortis de chez moi, barrant la porte au passage. Je décidai d'appeler sur le cellulaire d'Edward. Sa sonnait mais ne répondait pas. Je laissai donc un message.

_-Salut mon amour, c'est moi. J'ai décidé daller faire quelques courses avant ton retour. Je devrais être à la maison avant toi, mais sinon je ne devrais pas trop tarder. J'ai hâte de continuer se qu'on a commencé se matin…_ Dis-je pleine de sous-entendue. _Alors c'est tout! Je t'aime. _

Et je raccrochais. J'embarquai dans ma voiture, que j'Avais trouvé être un bon investissement puisque j'allais avoir un enfant. Je démarrai et parti au centre d'Achat.

Il était plus de 19 heures. Edward devrait être quasiment arrivé à la maison, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Je me dirigeai à ma voiture et y déposa toutes mes courses. Je pris ensuite le volant et arrêta au Japonais. Je sortis de l'habitacle et entra dans le restaurant. J'allais immédiatement au comptoir de commande.

-Bonjour. Votre commande?

-Heuuu… Je vais prendre 2 ramens au Porc et légumes.

-C'est tout?

-Je vais aussi prendre 2 cakes au fromage thé vert.

-D'accord. Alors ça fera 28.72$ s'il vous plait.

Je sortis ma carte de crédit, n'ayant plus de comptant sur moi. Je la lui tendis et elle la passa dans la fente prévue à cet effectif. Je re-sortie quelques minute plus tard. Je me dirigeai vers le bout de la rue, où j'avais parqué ma voiture. Il faisait déjà sombre. Normal vue qu'on était rendu à la mi-octobre. Il faisait assez frisquet et plus personne n'était dans les rues. Il faut dire que j'étais présentement dans un vieux cartier, là où j'habitais, se n'était jamais tranquille. J'accélérai le pas, voulant être au chaud rapidement. J'aperçu enfin mon véhicule. Je sorti la télécommande à distance, quand je me sentie tirer par le bras. J'eu le souffle coupé, recevant un coup à l'abdomen. J'avais mal… Très mal… Je fermai les yeux, criant un cri de douleur. Une main se posa sur ma bouche tandis qu'un bout de tissue vint me chatouiller le nez. Je pouvais sentir des mains sur mon corps tandis que j'entendis mon portale sonner. C'est alors que je sombrai vers la noirceur…


	8. Angoisse

_Bonjour à tous! Et oui, je suis de retour plus tôt que prévue. Mais que voulez-vous, Dès que je suis arrivée chez moi, j'ai sauté sur l'ordinateur tellement que mon cerveau débordait d'idée. J'ai beaucoup hésité quant au déroulement de ce chapitre... Mais finalement, je crois avoir fait le bon choix. L'histoire prend la direction que je voulais lui donné dès le départ, soit le côté beaucoup plus Dark. Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que l'histoire sera vraiment moins lemon, même que ce dernier sera quasiment inexistant... :( J'ai décidé de vraiment mettre l'accent sur le drame; Alors les prochains lemon (Si je peux les appeler ainsi) saurons vaiment Dark. J'ai peur de perdre quelques un de vous, Alors j'espère que vous ne me ferez pas rancunes quant au choix de la direction de l'histoire... Maintenant j'ai un autre sujet que je voudrais abordée; La régularité des postages. Nous sommes présentement en début août, et tout recommence à rouler... Je vais vous dévoiler une chose sur ma vie, je pratique un sport. Et la pratique recommence vers la fin août, alors je me dois de faire une remise en forme en mangeant bien, me couchant de bonheur, m'entrainant quotidiennement... Tout ça pour dire que j'aurais de moins en moins de temps pour poster, et encore moins quand les classes recommenceront. Je vous promais de quand même poster régulièrement, mais je ne pourrais plus publier quotidiennement. J'espère que vous me comprenez..._

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 8 : Angoisse**_

**POV Edward**

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella! Je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment, laissez-moi un message après le Bip. _

_**BiPPPPPP!**_

-Salut Bella. Ça doit être le trentième message que je te laisse... Où es-tu? Je m'inquiètes. Rapelle-moi dès que possible. Je t'aime. Bisoux.

Et je raccrochai. Je déposais mon cellulaire sur la table basse du salon, pour la énième fois. Il étais plus de 20h 30 et j'étais arriver depuis bientôt 2 heures. Bella m'avait laisser un message comme quoi elle était partie faire les courses, mais jamais ça n'avait pris autant de temps. Je me levai soudainement du canapé et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me remplis un verre d'eau que je bus d'un traite. Je le déposai sur le comptoire et commença à faire les cents pas. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'avais été aussi inquièt de ma vie. S'était-elle perdue? Ou pire, Avait-elle eu un accident? Je devais arrêter de me tourmenter avec ses sadiques hypotèses. Elle était peut-être seulement coincé dans le traffic. Faut dire qu'on était 20h30, le traffic était passé depuis belle lurette. Et de toute façon, elle aurait répondu au téléphone! Non?

Je continuai de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je faisais ça mais la sonnerie du téléphone me fit sursauté. Je me précipitais sur le combinné et décrochai à tout allure.

-Bella? Demandai-je affoler.

-Heuu. Non. C'est moi, Emmett.

-Hooo. Répondis-je décu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eddy? S'inquiétait-il.

-Rien. C'est seulement que Bella était supposer arriver vers 19h et qu'il est...

Je regardai ma montre. Elle indiquait 21h45.

-Merde! 21h 45!

-Mon dieu Mec, relax. Elle a peut-être eu un contre-temps. Pourquoi tu ne lui passe pas un coup de fils? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-T'es vraiment sérieux là? Tu crois vraiment que j'y ai pas penser! Ça fait plus de 40 messages que je lui laisse sur son portable!

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a plus de batterie?

-Ne me dis pas... Dis-je sarcastique.

-C'est bon, t'es pas obliger de faire la tête. J'essaie simplement de t'aider.

Je souprirai bryamment.

-Je sais mec, je suis désoler... C'est que je suis vraiment inquiet.

-Ouais, pas de problème. Alors je vais te laisser.

-Attends! Pourquoi tu m'appellais?

Il parrut embarasser.  
-Et bien. Je voulais juste te demander un conseil.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nahh! Laisse tomber. T'as quelque chose de beaucoup mieux à faire. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as de ses nouvelles.

-Promis. Au revoir.

-C'Est ça.

Je raccrochai, décu. J'avais eu tellement espoir que se fut elle. Je m'assis sur le canapé et attenda. Le temps passait lentement, très lentement. Je m'inquiètais vraiment, pour elle, pour notre enfant... Sans que je ne le veuille, mais yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et je plongea dans le someille.

Je me réveilla tranquillement. Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, m'abituant à la lumière du jour. Je m'étirais, ce qui provoquait une douleur dans mon bas-dos. Je m'assis avec difficulté, et constata que je m'étais assoupis sur le canapé. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille me revèrent en mémoire. Je me levai subitement, oubliant la douleur. Je regarda sur le portable et vu qu'il était 9h. Il n'y avait aucun appelle manqué. J'allai voir sur le répondeur... Même chose. Aucun messages. Je me dirigeai dans la chambre, et vue qu'elle était dans le même état que hier soir, parfaitement bien rangé. Rien ne trainait, les draps n'avaient pas été bouger... Rien... La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je me dépêchai de décrocher.

-Allo? Fis-je avec un lueur d'espoir.

-Bonjour, ici Heidi Volturi de . Puis-je parler à madame Swan je vous pris?

-Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Puis-je prendre le message?

-C'est que nous avons tenter de la joindre à mainte reprise sur son cellulaire sans succès.

Vue mon silence, elle continua son récit.

-Nous voudrions qu'elle passe au bureau le plus rapidement possible.

-Pourquoi? Elle a prit son congé de grossesse, je vous rappelle!

-Je sais très bien monsieur. Mais c'est qu'elle est la seule à détenir le mot de passe des fichiers qu'elle remplie, et nous aimerions véréfier un de ses rapports car un client s'est plaint.

-Très bien. Je lui ferais le message dès que je la voie.

-Merci. Au revoir Monsieur.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et raccrochai. J'était vraiment préoccuper. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Bella. Elle avait carrément disparu. J'étais alarmé. Je composai le seul numéro qui pouvait me venir en aide.

-Nous vraiment désoler monsieur, mais elle est mageure. Il faut attendre au moins 48 heures avant de porter un avis de recherche.

J'étais hors de moi.

-Quoi? Non mais vous malade! Elle est enceinte! Il pourrait lui être arriver quelque chose de grave!

-Nous compronons votre inquiétude monsieur, ça ne fait que 15h à peine que vous être sans nouvelles.

-Bande d'incapable! Criai-je enrager. Jamais elle n'aurais pas donner de nouvelle! Vous ne compronez donc rien! Elle était simplement partie faire des courses!

-Monsieur, veuillez vous calmer, je vous pris.

-Me calmer? RIs-je siniquement! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez? Espèce de couillon! Criai-je en jettant un vase dans le mur qui éclata mille morceaux.

-Monsieur! Cria l'agent. Soyez raisonnable et rassoyez-vous. Ne nous obliger pas à utiliser la force!

-La force! Mais quel force? Vous n'êtes que des minables sans intérêts! Des pourritures!

L'officier se leva et regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous le dit pour la dernière fois, assoyez-vous.

Je soutins se regard, restant debout. D'un coup, sans que personnes ne s'y attende. Je m'éffondrait à genoux et pleura. J'avais mal. Je souffrai. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre et simple homme après tout.

-Je vous en suppli. Dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Nous sommes désolé, dis l'un des agents. Mais nous restraint à nous plier à la procédure. Attendez que ça fasse 48 heures et après rappellez-nous pour faire votre déposition, Continua-t-il. Pardonnez-nous.

Ensuite je les entendit quittez l'appartement.

-Pourquoi? sanglotai-je. Pourquoi? Dis-je plus fort. Pourquoi? Criai-je à présent.

Ensuite, je m'éffondra, impuissant face à cette situation. Je m'endormis, épuisé.

Je mis un jogging et un chandail à manche longue. Je sortis de l'appartement, le laissant dévérouillez, au cas où... Je descendis rapidement les marches et sotis dehors. Le froid me surpris mais je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de tout! Je marcha jusqu'à ma voiture et m'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je démérra en trombe, un but précis en tête. J'arrivai rapidement, ayant grillé tout les feux rouges et dépassez la limite de vitesse. Je garra grossièrement la voiture et sortis en trombe. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le commissaria, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'entrai dans la batisse et me dirigeai vers le contoire d'Acceuil.

-Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous venir en aide? Me demanda une fausse blonde au sourire fictif.

-Je veux lancer un avis de recherche.

-Un instant. J'appelle un agent.

Elle quitta la pièce et revint rapidement suivi d'un assez viel homme en sur-poid.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis l'agent Cooper. Veuillez me suivre.

J'hochai la tête et le suivi. Nous entrâmes dans se que je devinai être son bureau. Il m'indiquait une chaise et j'y pris place. Il s'assit en face de moi, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

-Alors, monsieur..?

-Cullen. Edward Cullen.

-Bien, monsieur Cullen. On m'a dit que vous vouliez lancer un avis de recherche. C'est bien ça?

J'hochai la tête, ne pouvant pas parler, tellement j'avais une boulle coincé dans ma gorge.

-Vous devez attendre au moins 48h avant de faire une déposition.

Me regardai ma montre. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Et voilà.

-Cela fait pile 48heures.

Il me regarda, étonner.  
-Et bien, dans se cas. J'aimerai que vous répondiez à quelque unes de mes questions.

-Bien sure.

-Alors. De qui s'agit-il?

-Ma copine.

-D'accord. Et qu'elle est son nom?

-Bella... Je veux dire Isabella Marie Swan.

-Très bien, me répondit-il tandis qu'il prenait des notes.

-Quel âge a-t-elle?

-24 ans.

-J'aurais besoin d'une description physique.

-Hummm. Elle plutot petite, elle des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat. Elle est mince mais a un petit ventre, car elle porte notre enfant... Me voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

L'agent continuai de noter tout se que je disais.

-Excusez-moi monsieur... Mais de combien de mois était-elle enceinte?

-4 mois.

-D'accord. J'aimerai que vous me décriviez les deux derniers jours où vous étiez ensemble.

Je lui racontais tout. Le potage, notre séance intime, le travail, les courses, les appelles...

-Et avez-vous vue un comportement étrange venant de sa part, dans les dernièrs temps?

-Non.

-Avez-vous une idée de la dernière place où elle est allé.

Je réfléchis longuement avant d'affirmé:

-Au japonnais, je crois. Nous avions convenu de manger du Japonais, le matin même.

-Comment s'appelle le nom du restaurant?

-AsiaMeal.

-Et, il serve japonais?

-Japonai, Chinois, Vietnamien. Il font de tout. D'habitude Bella fait livré. Elle est même très ami avec le livreur Éric, je crois. Mais dit qu'elle était allé faire les courses, elle a décider d'aller le chercher.

-Savez-vous où se trouve se restaurant.

-Bien sure.

Je lui donnai l'adresse.

-Et bien Monsieur Cullen, nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver. Dès que nous avons des nouvelles, nous vous en feront part.

-Merci.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Je sortis du poste et m'engouffra dans ma voiture. Je démarra tranquillement. Je roulai à la vitesse d'un escarcot, me récoltant des coup klaxons et des doigts d'honneurs. Mais je m'en fichais. La seul chose qui me préoccupait en se moment était Bella. Ma Bella...

_Et oui, Je sais! Très court chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me trouve vraiment sadique de ne pas vous en dire plus sur Bella, mais j'adore ça! Nous savons trèsm bien se qu'il lui ai arriver, mais personne (Sauf moi. Héhé!) ne savent comment elle va, elle et son bébé... Alors je vais vous laissez patientez encore un peu, jusqu'au prochain chapitre... MouHahahahaha! : )_

_Laissez un review S'il vous plait! J'adore ça!  
_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_


	9. Fatalité

_Bonjour à tous. L'attente n'a pas été trop longue? XD C'est pour me rattraper de la dernière fois. : ) J'aimerai profité de se chapitre pour vous conseiller Les meilleurs Fictions que j'ai jamais lu! (J'ai mis en gras, un sur deux, pour être sure que vous aviez le bon titre :D)_

_**Amour, Scoop et Mensonge**__.- Comme son père. -__**Insoupçonné**__. -Aldutère. Par __Edwardienne100_

_**Tu es ma liberté**_. _- Mon livre ouvert- __**Tout pour l'oublié **__(En Pause) - Par __Marie-Loving-Edward_

_**Tu m'appartiens **__- __Par Sandrine50_

_**Ma vie c'est lui**__ - La jeune fille au pair - __**Celle que je ne suis pas**__- Bella Island - __**Le frère de mon fiancé**__- La striteaseuse - __**De la haine à l'amour **__- L'Echange - __**French kiss**__ - Par __Clair-de-lune-25_

_**Murder in Chicago - **__Excès de vitesse - __**Parcours fructueux - **__Par Popolove_

_.com et .com_

_J'espère sincérement que vous les lirez, car se sont des fictions vraiment génial! _

_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps..._

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 9: Fatalité**_

**POV Bella**

_Je re-sortie quelques minute plus tard. Je me dirigeai vers le bout de la rue, où j'avais parqué ma voiture. Il faisait déjà sombre. Normal vue qu'on était rendu à la mi-octobre. Il faisait assez frisquet et plus personne n'était dans les rues. Il faut dire que j'étais présentement dans un vieux cartier, là où j'habitais, se n'était jamais tranquille. J'accélérai le pas, voulant être au chaud rapidement. J'aperçu enfin mon véhicule. Je sorti la télécommande à distance, quand je me sentie tirer par le bras. J'eu le souffle coupé, recevant un coup à l'abdomen. J'avais mal… Très mal… Je fermai les yeux, criant un cri de douleur. Une main se posa sur ma bouche tandis qu'un bout de tissue vint me chatouiller le nez. Je pouvais sentir des mains sur mon corps tandis que j'entendis mon portale sonner. C'est alors que je sombrai vers la noirceur…_

Je me réveillais peu à peu, complétement déboussolé. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, ayant un mal de tête très intense. La pièce était plonger dans le noir et seule une lumière traverssait l'encandrement de la porte refermée. Je voulus me retourner pour éviter cette lumière désagréable, mais en fut incapable. Je réitéra l'expérience et constata que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes mains et mes pieds étaient retenus par je ne sais quoi. C'est alors que je réalisais que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me débattis sauvagement, me causant d'atroces douleurs aux poignets et aux chevilles. Je commenca à paniquer et lança un cri d'effroi qui s'étégnit dans le bandeau qu'on m'avait attacher à la bouche. Je trembla de terreur, me remémorant les évènements, _de la vielle? _ J'étais complétement débousselé. Depuis combien de temps étais-je retenue ainsi prisonnière. Je me démena de toute mes forces, étant terrifié comme jamais. Où étais-je? C'est alors que je regardai à l'entours de moi. Malgré la quazi obscurité de la pièce, je pus remarquer qu'il n'y avait n'y fenêtre, ni de deuxième porte. Je n'avais donc qu'un seul échappatoire. Je cria ma teurreur, étouffer par le bandeau.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut. Calme-toi, ma belle. Me dit une voix masculine. Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua-t-il en me carressant les cheveux de ses salles pattes.

Je me débatta, lui démontrant qu'il me révulsait. Je lacha un énième cri, s'achant éperdurémment que ça ne servait à rien. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. La peur s'accentuait de plus en plus, au fil des secondes passées.

-Bella, calme-toi, Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'ai à utilier la force, me menaça-t-il ouvertement.

Terrorisé, je me statufia.

-C'est mieux ça, ma belle. Tu voix, on fait des progrès... Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, je dus cligner des yeux, étant aveugler par une lumière. Je gémissai de mécontentement. Quand mes yeux fussent habités à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet, j'examina la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. La pièce, contitué que d'une porte et sans fenêtre, comme je l'avais constater au par avant, ne comportait qu'un lit. Le restant de la Chambre était vide. Le sol était en béton et les murs ne devaient pas être fraie peinturé... La lampe, qui m'avait aveugler, reposait sur le sol, au coin gauche de la pièce. Après avoir fait l'inventaire de la chambre, je regardai l,état de mon corps. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient retenue au poteau du lit, par de grandes cordes rugeuses. Ma bouche avait été soigneusement recouverte d'un bandage. Mon corps, n'était que très peu vêtu. J'étais allongé sur le matelas, en petite tenue noir en dentelle, les dessous mêmes du jour de mon enlèvement. Mon observation s'avait déroulement en quelques secondes, qui me parrurent suffisantes. Mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur le déteneur de cette voix. Je le contemplai de la tête au pied. Il avait de longs cheveux chatains pâles qui étaient retenue à l'aide d'un cordon en cuivre, ses yeux étaient gris et n'exprimait que le vide total d'émotions, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple jean, laissant le haut de son corp dénudé. Je ne saurai préciser sa grandeur, car il était assis sur une chaine, à côter du lit sur lequel je reposais. Plus je l'étudiais, plus son visage me disait quelque chose. J'étais persuadé l'avoir déjà vue quelque part... Mais où? Il effleura mes lèvres recouverte, mon cou et ma poirine du bout des doigts. Sans que je ne le sente, les larmes se mirent à sortir. Des larmes de rages, de douleurs, de tristesse... Se sale monstre approcha dangereusement son vidage du mien. Il essuya mes larmes de baiser humides, qui me donnèrent l'impression d'être brûler. Mes larmes ne firent que redoubler. Mon souffle devint de plus en plus court. Ce sale montre osait me toucher! je lui lançait un regard noir, qu'il ignora. Il continua de me baiser la peau du cou, des épaules et des seins. J'hoqueta d'horreur, alors qu'il prit un de mes seins en mains. Je gémis de douleur, tant il le pressait. Il dégraffa l'attache avant de mon soutiens-gorge. Il me l'ôta ensuite, révêlant au passage ma poitrine. Il en pris en bouche, tandis qu'il continuai d'écraser l'autre de sa main. Il mordit violamment mon téton, m'arrachant un cris de douleur. Je criai de plus en plus, tandis qu'il mordait de plus en plus fort. Tout d'un coup, il releva la tête et me sourit. Ses dents étaient rougis par le sang. Il m'avait donc fait saigner. Je gémis de douleur, sentant une terrible brûlure au niveau du buste. Il sortit alors de la pièce, me laissant seule avec ma douleur. Je suffocuais tant j'avais mal. Je rejettai ma tête en arrière, souffrant le martir. Malheureusement, je préssentis que ce n'était que le commencement . Quelques minutes après que mon ravisseur eu quitté la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et alla se fracasser contre le mur. Je sursautai de terreur. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'inflige d'autre toture. Il entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main. Il déposa le plateau au sol et s'assis sur la chaise près du lit. Il me regarda intensément.

-Je vais t'enlever ton bandeau. Affirma-t-il.

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans mes yeux. J'allai peut-être avoir une chance de m'en sortir finalement? Mais cette espérance devint une illusion quand il sortit un couteau, de sa poche arrière. Il me le mis au niveau du cou.

-Si jamais tu cris, je te jure que je te tranche la gorge, Dit-il en fesant tournoyer son couteau. C'est compris, me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai de la tête. Approcha son couteau sous mon nez, et le passa en dessous du bandeau. Puis il tire violament vers lui, rompant le bout de tissues. Il récupéra les 2 lambeaux et les jetta au sol. Je le regardai sans bronché, j'étais tétaniser. Il se pencha et attrapa le plateau qu'il mit sur ses genoux. Mon regard se posa sur son contenue. De la viande... crue. Bon, je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre...

Il en découpa un morceaux avec son couteau. Il approcha la viande dégoulinante de sang au niveau de ma bouche. J'ouvris cette dernière. Il laissa tomber le morceau. Je marcha vigoureusement, mourrant de faim. Je voulais lui poser des questions, mais j'étais beaucoup trop affamer pour lui demander maintenant. Je mangeais goulûment, finissant toute l'assiète. Ensuite il approcha un verre muni d'un paille. Je la pris en bouche et bu tout le contenu. Il déposa le tout parterre, dans le plateau. il quitta la pièce et devint quelques secondes plus tard, un bout de tissue à la main. Oh non! Il l'approcha de mon visage quand je m'exprima.

-Attend! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi? Dit-il énervé.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Criai-je malgré moi.

Il me giffla violamment.

-Ta gueule, Pauvre conne! Je t'ai prévenue de pas crié. Me réprimanda-t-il.

-Désoler, m'excusais-je prestament. Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Avouai-je.

Il s'appretait à me remettre le bandeau.

-Non! Attend. Lui demandai-je, du ton le calme dont j,étais capable en cet instant.

-Quoi? Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi moi? Demandai-je péniblement.

-Parce que j'avais besoin d'un otage, et que t'étais dans les parages quand j'étais là. Ricana-t-il.

Horrifié, je le supplia de me relâcher.

-S'il te plait... Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai de l'argent! Je peux tout te donner!

-Oui, oui... C'est ça! C'est toujours la même chose.

-Je t'en suppli! Relâche-moi...

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça, demanda-t-il sarcastique?

-Parce que je suis enceinte. Lui avouai-je.

-Enceinte? Dit-il surpris. Il jetta un regard vers mon ventre quasiment plat. Et tu crois que je vais gober ça?

-Je te promets que c'est vrai! Je suis enceinte de 4mois!

-Et comment puis-je en avoir la certitude? Demanda-til.

Je réfléchis un instant... mais ne trouvais rien. Voyant me visage dépité, il comprit que je n'avais aucune preuve. Il me mit le bandeau autour de la bouche, malgré ma tentative de résistance. Il se pencha pour récupéré son plateau et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retrouna, me regarda droit dans le yeux et affirma :

-Je suis désolé. Même si c'est vrai, je ne PEUX pas te relâcher... Pas à présent. Dit-il sévèrement en quittant la pièce à nouveau plongé dans le noir.

Je mis à pleurer, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je fermai les yeux, laissant libre court à mes larmes. Le visage d'Edward apparut sous mes paupières.

-Je t'aime, dis-je mentalement. Je t'aime tant, Continuai-je. Je te promais, Edward, je te promais que je ferai tout se que je peux pour sauver notre enfant... Tout!

_Bon, je dois dire que je ne suis pas très fière de se chapitre... Je le trouve plutot ennuyant. Je ne vous dit pas combien de fois j'ai effacer et recommencer! Je voulais écrire se chapitre différemment, mais ne trouvais pas les mots. Alors je me suis résigner et me suis dit que je rattraperais au prochain chapitre. De plus, je me dois de vous avouer que je voulais écrire un nouveau chapitre sur Amour&Trahison plutot que sur cette fiction... Me pardonnerez-vous? Je vous promais que le prochain chapitre sera rempli d'intrigue! Je vais vraiment m'y appliquer. Bon! On se retrouve sur le prochain chapitre d'Amour&Trahison que je commence à écrire directement après avoir poster se chapitre._

XoXo

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX _


	10. Dépression

_Bonjour à Tous! Et oui, ce n'est pas un rêve, voici bel et bien un nouveau chapitre de Pour Toujours. Je suis amèrement désolé pour cette longue attente. Plus de deux mois sans poster… Encore Désolé! Je vous fais la promesse que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! J'espère que vous me pardonner! : ) _

_Je dois dire que pour cette fiction, l'inspiration n'est pas à son meilleur. C'est très difficile de poster régulièrement, quand on ne sait même pas de quoi sera fait le chapitre suivant. Alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

Rappel des Chapitres précédents; Bella apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Elle l'avoue à Edward, qui décide de la supporter. Ils prendront la décision de garder le bébé. À 4 mois de grossesse, Bella n'est pas très grosse, mais elle vit avec. Un soir, elle fait des courses, quand quelqu'un la kidnappe. Le kidnappeur nous est encore inconnu pour l'instant.

XoXo

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 10 : Dépression**_

POV Edward

Sénèque a écrit; _Notre temps nous est en partie dérobé, en partie subtilisé et ce qui reste se perd sans qu'on y prenne garde. _

2 semaines. 14 jours. 336 heures. 20 160 minutes. 1 209 600 secondes. Le temps peut à la fois passées si rapidement, que l'on peine à se dire que c'est déjà terminé. Mais, il peut aussi être si long, que même la plus terrible des tortures peut être qu'un simple ombrage.

Je restai assis pendant plusieurs heures sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Je n'entendais plus rien. Les oiseaux, le téléphone, la sonnette, les voitures passantes semblait s'être dissipé. J'étais complètement isolé, seul au monde.

Entre mes mains, reposait un cadre. Une photo y avait été encastrée. Moi, elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait. J'aimerai qu'au jour de cette photo, le temps se soit arrêté. Comme ça, nous serions toujours ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos rêves étant en vie. Je serai prêt à sacrifié tout ce dont je possède, afin de l'a revoir, de pouvoir la touché, la sentir, lui dire que je l'aime, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Alors je noyais mes douleurs souvenirs dans l'Alcool.

J'étais figé par l'immensité du temps… de la peur… de la douleur. Mon corps était sur pause. Le temps avançait, seconde par seconde, mais moi, je restais là. Je voulais me lever, bouger… Mais n'y arrivait pas. À ma plus grande souffrance, je commençais à réaliser que la Terre continuait à tourner. Le jour se levait, mais je n'y prêtais plus attention. Le jour, je vivais le martyr. Je restais assis, le regard vide. Le soir, le sommeil peinait à me gagner. Pas que je luttais pour rester éveillé, mais j'étais tellement déconnecté… La police n'avait encore rien trouver de très convaincant. Bella était bel et bien allée au Japonais, mais personne n'avait rien vu de louche.

Je vivais mon enfer personnel. Ma douce était disparut, et je n'avais rien fait. Je restais là, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, tandis qu'elle était peut-être entrain de souffrir. Mes jointures blanchires quand je pensai à cette éventualité. S'il fallait qu'on touche à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux…

POV Bella

-Non! Non! Arrêtez! Je vous en supplie!

-Non mais tu vas te la fermer ta gueule, connasse! Ragea-t-il en me giflant froidement.

Je gémis de douleur, face à cette énième acte violent.

-S'il vous plait, pleurais-je. Je vous en supplie… Me répétais-je malgré moi.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

-Très bien. Je ne le ferais pas. Mais je crois que tu mérites une bonne punition. Dit-il en enlevant son chandail.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, comme un chasseur, traquant sa proie. Je le regardai, effrayée. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes jambes dénudées. Je frissonnais de terreur.

-Je savais que ça t'excitait, petite coquine. Recoula-t-il.

-Va te faire voir! Criai-je en lui crachant au visage.

Il s'essuya la joue et s'approcha de plus en plus dangereusement de moi. Il rit.

-Tu te crois maline, n'est-ce pas? Mais ton petit jeu à assez durée. Tu mérites une bonne correction. Siffla-t-il en passant son doigt le long de mon cou.

Il rapprocha son visage de moi. Ses lèvres tentèrent d'emprisonner les miennes. Je secourais la tête, me débattant du mieux que je le pouvais. Ses grandes mains, m'attrapèrent, et il tourna mon visage vers lui, avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. Il mouvait ses lèvres, tout en caressant mon corps. Il gémit fortement. Son contact sur ma peau nue était comme un feu qui me consumait. Je me sentais sale, seule et minable.

-Ho oui, ma belle. Je sais que tu veux plus. Tout comme moi. Sourit-il contre mon cou. Je crois que l'heure est enfin venue. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Son regard balaya mon corps, avant qu'il ne continue.

-Tu es si belle… Si désirable! J'ai tellement eu de la chance! Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, tant qu'on y est.

Je poussais un cri d'effroi qu'il couvrit de sa bouche.

-Chuuuuut. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. S'amusa-t-il. Bella chérie, regarde l'effet que tu fais. Je suis entièrement prêt pour toi! Je te ferai passé les plus beaux instants de ta vie. Dit-il en scellant sa phrase d'un baiser.

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Une seule. Mais CETTE larme représentait toute la souffrance, la colère, et la peur que je ressentais. Alors cette seule larme suffi. Elle n'apaisa n'y mes tourments, n'y mon âme; Elle ne me donna pas plus de courage, n'y de force. Mais, elle était là. Seule et unique. Battante.

POV Edward

Bang! Bang! Bang!

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Je m'étais donc endormie. Je me relevai tranquillement. J'étais tout engourdie. Je m'étais assoupit sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain. Je baillai longuement et clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-J'arrive! Aurais-je voulu crier. Mais j'en fus incapable. Ma voix n'était plus qu'un sourd et rauque murmure. C'était sûrement du aux larmes.

J'avançai vers la porte d'entrée, titubant légèrement. Je pris une pause d'à peine quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir.

Je cru défaillir. Mes jambes s'affaissèrent soudain sous mon poids, tel que je tombais à genoux. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux tandis que je sanglotais. J'évacuai tout le mal en moi. C'était comme si mon cœur explosait. Je me sentis tout d'un cou, libéré de ce poids qu'est la souffrance. Un poids si lourd qu'il ferait fléchir le plus battant des hommes. J'en étais enfin libéré. Tel que j'avais l'impression de voler comme un ange dans le ciel.

Je sentis ses doigts caressés ma nuque. Mon corps entier frissonna. Je pris ses mains et les enfermaient dans les miennes. Je baisai chacune de ses mains. Je levai enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle était si belle. Elle était vêtue de sa plus belle robe blanche. Je forçai mes jambes à se lever et planta mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu es revenu… Chuchotais-je.

-Je suis là. Répondit-elle.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche.

-Plus.. plus… Jamais..

-Jamais.

Sur ce, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact, elles fusionnèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Bientôt, ce tendre baiser se transforma en un fervent désir. Elle entoura mon coup de ses bras, tandis que je la soulevai. Elle s'agrippa à moi de ses longues jambes. Je la transportais rapidement jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Je l'allongeai avec une lenteur exagéré sur le matelas. Mes mains allèrent caresser ses cuisses. Elle gémit contre ma bouche.

-Edward…Susurra-t-elle.

-Oui mon ange?

-Fais-moi l'amour. Dit-elle en scellant sa phrase d'un baiser.

Elle se redressa et déboutonna ma chemise. Elle en ouvrit les pans et caressa mon torse de ses doigts si fragiles. Je fis glisser ma chemise sur mes épaules, avant de la retirer complètement. J'agrippa ses bras et la leva afin de lui retirer sa robe. Quand elle fut dénudé, je me mis à embrasser chaque parcelles de son corps laiteux. Ses mains attrapèrent la boucle de ma ceinture et la défis. Elle retira ensuite mon pantalon.

Elle s'allongea timidement sur le lit, seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Je m'approchai d'elle et la surplombai. Je fis glisser ma main dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle le retira, laissant ses deux monts magnifiquement dressé vers moi. J'approchai lentement ma bouche, baisant ses douces clavicules au passage. Je fis glisser ma langue dans le creux de ses seins. Automatiquement son dos se cambra sous l'excitation. Je titillai un des mamelons tandis que ma main pétrit son autre sein. J'étais loin d'avoir terminer, mais elle me fit relever la tête.

-Je t'en supplie, Edward. Dit-elle en me caressant par-dessus mon boxer.

Je grognai de plaisirs. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je descendis langoureusement son dernier vêtement, tandis qu'elle me débarrassait du mien. Je la surplombai une fois de plus et me dirigea vers son intimé.

-Je t'aime tant Isabelle Marie Swan.

-Je t'Aime aussi. Chuchota-t-elle en m'Embrassant.

C'est alors que je m'infiltrai tendrement en elle, centimètre par centimètre. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit tandis que je sentis ses parois autour de moi. Je commença lentement à faire des va et vient, appréciant le moment présent. Mais bien vite, ce ne fut plus assez suffisant, alors j'augmentai la cadence.

-Ohhhhh Oui! Edwaaaaaard!

Je grognai, ne pouvant dire un mot.

Je me fis de plus en plus vite, la jouissance étant proche. Juste avant le moment fatidique, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Nous explosèrent simultanément. Je me laissai rouler sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser. Nous reprîmes lentement notre souffle. Nous restâmes un moment en silence, dans la main l'un de l'Autre. Elle prit parole la première.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Bella, Soufflais-je, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille.

-Je suis désolé.

Bizarrement, nous étions tout les deux embarrassé.

-Je… Je dois repartir. Avoua-t-elle.

-Quoi? Non! Tu as dis _jamais!_

-Je sais. Mais je dois te quitter.

-Pourquoi? M'inquiétais-je.

-Parce qu'il me retrouvera et me punira.

-Qui ça Bella? Qui?

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Bella! Je t'en supplie! Dis-moi qui est ce salo! Dis-le-moi! Criai-je! Dis-le!

-Je t'aime Edward. Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'Air.

-Bella! Non! Bella! Hurlais-je!

-Bella! Hurlais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je regardai à l'entour de moi. J'étais recroqueviller sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain. Non! Ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'un rêve! C'était impossible! Ça semblait si réel! Je me mis à pleurer, regrettant de m'être réveiller.

Je me devais de retrouver Bella. C'était maintenant mon seul et unique but!

_Notre temps nous est en partie dérobé, en partie subtilisé et ce qui reste se perd sans qu'on y prenne garde. ~Sénèque_


End file.
